Cemetery Drive
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: From an apparent death comes new life and a new adventure for Sam and Jack. Totally SJ!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story came to me when I was listening to My Chemical Romance's Cemetery Drive (hence the title). So I thought I would put in the lyrics. Lyrics will be in italics. Yay! Now just a random and potential spoiler… I don't hate Sam, but for this to work Well you'll see. Hopefully all the flash backs and flash forwards worked and it doesn't confuse you too much. So enjoy! If you can...

* * *

It was so fitting to have it under the stars. After all she loved stars so much and Jack knew it. He watched the people walk by each seemed more dead then the last. The shock of it all was too much. No one thought she could have done it, she just always seemed so happy. Jack sat in the front with Teal'c and Daniel. He refused to make eye contact with them, no matter how hard they tried. All he could do was stare numbly at the coffin in front of him and the candle glow upon it. _Sam why?_ Jack asked himself

_This night, walk the dead  
In a solitary style_

The last night they had spent with her was only the other day. Jack almost smiled to himself as he thought of it. The four of them, the old SG-1, decided to do a teenager thing and jump over the fence into the cemetery. He looked across the grounds to the familiar mausoleum where they had sat together. It had been so long since he had seen her; in fact it may have been her wedding where he last saw her.

"I've never seen that dress before." Jack had said to her.

She laughed, "My husband hates it."

"Really?" Jack asked, "I love it." He said softer. Sam had looked him in the eyes and knew he meant to say I love you.

"Me too." Sam replied.

And crash the cemetery gates.  
In the dress your husband hates

He ran a hand threw his hair remembering her scent. He looked up at the perfect rectangular hole dug deep in the ground. At the head of the hole stood a tombstone with her name on it and suddenly he felt like crying. His heart could no longer hope it was all a dream.

Way down, mark the grave

Jack remembered when they told him she was dead. He was sitting at the mausoleum door, drinking and remembering the night before with Sam... He was watching her laugh, it made him feel so good to hear her laughter. He remembered a bright light was suddenly upon them. He looked up remembering that her husband was in a rage. Jack looked back to where Sam was sitting and she was gone. The memory had faded. He looked to the lights that shone on him now.

He looked up at Daniel and Daniel looked away. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel started before he did. "Jack, Sam… Sam is, is gone."

Jack stared at Daniel, "Gone? Gone where?"

"She passed away earlier this evening." Daniel clarified.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She was found on the bathroom floor, Jack she committed suicide."

"W, what?" Jack fell against the mausoleum door. "No…"

Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor

Jack stared blankly at the minister who rambled on about peace in the after life. Jack couldn't help but feel it was his fault. He had kissed her that night too. Daniel was showing Teal'c something in the distance. She said something about the stars being beautiful that night. He had touched her shoulder and said something about them not being as beautiful as her. They had stared into each others eyes for a long time before Jack leaned in and she cupped his face. They kissed with passion and it hurt Jack to let her go. Emptiness had consumed him then on…

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

Sam sat beside her fuming husband as he drove. He always drove, he always drove. It wasn't like she was happy either. They parked in their drive and he glared at her. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He asked.

"I was seeing my friends." She fired back trying to control her own temper. "You're not the only person in my life, you know."

"Bull shit! Just friends? I saw that kiss!"

Sam was stunned, "You were spying on me? What didn't you trust me?"

"NOT WITH THAT BASTARD O'NEILL!" He suddenly screamed at her.

"Get sober." she spat back. She got out of the car and went into the house. He followed after a couple of seconds "How long must this go on?" She asked when he came through the door. "I love you."

"Do you? It seems to me you love Jack."

"It shouldn't matter what I _use_ to feel, I married you!"

He laughed sickly, "Only because you couldn't marry your beloved Jack!"

"YOU"RE A FUCKING LUNITIC!" She yelled.

"IS THAT WHAT I AM TO YOU? FUCK SAM I LOVED YOU! I GAVE THIS HOME AND A LIFE!"

"OH YES YOU ARE MY SAVOIR, LETS ALL BOW DOWN NOW!"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"NO YOU'RE BULLSHIT! YOU'RE JEALOUS AND CONTROLLING!"

"SO WHY DID YOU MARRY ME THEN?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!"

That hit a final straw because he then grabbed a knife on the counter and held it in a threatening manner. He swiped at her, she dodged. He swiped at her again and she dodged again. He went a third time slashing her wrist, but left himself open to a hard kick she landed on his knee, he fell. Sam threw open the draw and pulled out her gun pointing it directly at him. He looked up in time to glare up the barrel.

"Get out." She said firmly.

He gave her a final glare before he stood, dropped the knife and left. She didn't lower her gun until she heard the front door slam, his car start and drive away. Then she dropped the empty gun and fell to her knees crying. After a moment or two she stared down at her wrist the cur was parallel to her palm. As she watched it another line drew itself, like an invisible force was cutting her.

Back home, off the run  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun

O'Neill shot a glance at her husband. His face was red and puffy from crying. Jack knew they loved each other, even if they had their problems. He shut his eyes and pain as he remembered more. After finding out about Sam he drove home. Jack saw he had a message and clicked the button on his answering machine. The voice that came out made him shutter. _"Jack? Jack, are you there?"_ It was Sam. _"Jack I need… I need to talk to you…"_ he threw his chair out the window and screamed to the heavens. Why? Why did he go to the grave yard? He should have been home, he could have stopped her, helped her! Jack cursed himself again.

He looked up at the priest who was still rambling. For the first time he allowed tears fall. They were quiet and subtle tears, but tears none the less. He knew it would be a lie to try and stop them. Suddenly he felt a piece of him die.

So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
If you want I'll keep on crying  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?

He felt Daniel grasp his shoulder, but it didn't help any. He was empty, he was lost. For the first time he could make a decision, he couldn't do anything except think about Sam. Her scent, her voice, her laughter, even her scientific babble and that kiss. That kiss lingered on his lips and wouldn't leave him. He could still taste her.

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

Then the casket was lifted. Jack watched sadly. He stood with everyone.

Way down, way down

This was it. This was his final good-bye.

_Way down, way down _

Forever now she will be six feet beneath him and he will never be able to touch her. Never be able to talk to her and hear her reply.

Way down, way down

He shook his head knowing that out of the corner of his eye he will hope to see her.

_Way down, way down _

Finally it was set to rest at the bottom of the hole. He felt her kiss once more before the numbness took over his body.

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

His tears stopped now and he stood there with a tribute song playing in the background. And suddenly he stopped. His whole body seemed to shut down and he wondered why he was so heartless. Why suddenly he felt nothing, no anger, no sadness. But then he was reminded of his pain when a breeze brushed through his hair and he thought about the… He shut his eyes again. He no longer wanted to be part of this world.

When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
Made it so hard

"Jack?" Daniels voice rang through his void. Jack looked up. "You're bleeding." Jack frowned and suddenly felt a trickle flowing slowly down his fist. He looked at it and saw red flowing and staining the white shirt under the black jacket. He began rolling up his sleeve suddenly paniced. His heart stopped when he saw a line slashed threw his wrist… just like Sams. He began to stumble forward as another line was slowly cutting its way across his wrist.

His vision blurred, did he do this? He stumbled some more. Until finally he tripped…

Way down, way down

His fall felt like it was in slow motion. He saw a vision of Sam as she ran to the bathroom to stop the bleeding. He cringed to see she couldn't stop it.

Way down, way down

He felt cool air blow past his cheek and wondered is this the end? Is Sam waiting for me?

Way down, way down

Suddenly he hit the hard coffin. The air in his lungs were forced out and he gasped for several minutes to get it back. Lying there he remembered the hollow empty sound the coffin made when he hit it. Was it suppose to sound like that?

Way down, way down

There was a unicon gasp as the many people gathered for Sams funeral watched the General fall right into the grave, following Sam. Daniel rushed over and looked down into the hole. Jack was lying there on top of the coffin, but he wasn't moving. It didn't even seem like he was breathing.

Daniel stared down, "Jack?" There was a bright flash around Jack and then he was gone. Daniel felt a flash of light on his back and he quickly swerved around to look. Standing behind him was Jack and Sam, both wearing confused yet serious looks on their faces.

There was a long, long silence before Jack asked a single question, "What's going on?"

Way down...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well thank you for the reviews! I have decided to take up a couple more chapters to this story. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Previously...

_Daniel stared down, "Jack?" There was a bright flash around Jack and then he was gone. Daniel felt a flash of light on his back and he quickly swerved around to look. Standing behind him was Jack and Sam, both wearing confused yet serious looks on their faces._

_There was a long, long silence before Jack asked a single question, "What's going on?"

* * *

_

"Jack?" Daniel asked after another long deafening silence.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Daniel repeated.

"I don't know that's what I asked."

"Sam?" Sam looked at her husband.

"Yes?"

"Is this real, or is this just a dream?"

Sam looked to Jack and then back at him. "I don't know." Her eyes began to wander around the people assembled. They were here for a reason. A funeral it appeared. Who died? She asked herself.

"Sam…" Sam looked to her brother. He was standing beside her husband and he was holding back tears.

"It's okay…" Suddenly he ran for her and she felt him hold her tightly.

"Don't leave me like that again, Sam, don't leave me."

Sam was too shocked to even hug him back. "Mark… Mark what is going on?"

"Sam you died, you died but you came back. Oh God don't leave again!" He barely whispered through his tears. Sam shot a quick glance at Jack who shrugged. Sam hugged Mark back until he finally released her. Soon everyone began feeling their shock wear off and then they were all over Sam. They were crying and smiling and just plain grateful.

Jack backed off and gave Sam room. Suddenly Daniel was by his side. "So what's going on?"

"Well all I know is that Loki is up to his odd tricks again."

"Loki?"

"Yep. He's been keeping Sam and me captive for the last week or so."

Daniel looked at Jack surprised. "So the whole graveyard thing wasn't you?"

"What graveyard thing? Oh… right… Well kinda."

"Kinda?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah well I have the memory of it, but I wasn't really there, you know?"

"No I don't know."

"Ah, well then maybe Sam can explain it."

"It's Sam now?"

"That is her name isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Teal'c said, suddenly behind Daniel and Jack.

"Yeah, well, I have never known Jack to say her first name like that before." Daniel pressed.

"Really? I'm sure I've said it plenty of times before." Jack said scratching his head.

"No, not really, you usually call her Carter."

Jack merely shrugged and then Sam reappeared. "Sir, I think we should return to the base."

"I agree, Carter. Too many people here and not enough quiet. Besides there is too much explaining to be done with out a hundred or so people constantly interrupting."

Sam smiled and Daniel led them to his car. Before they knew it Jack and Sam were sitting on one end of the briefing table while Daniel, Teal'c, and Landry were sitting opposite.

"So what happened?" Landry started.

"Well," Sam began. "Loki is apparently continuing his research and kidnapped General O'Neill and I about a week ago to do it. As far as we are concerned we have been sleeping for the week and possibly longer if Thor hadn't shown up to stop Loki."

"Exactly." Added Jack. "Now your turn."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, this week was a normal SGC week until Jack, or other Jack randomly called us up and asked us out to a night at the cemetery. We were having a pretty good time actually right up until when Sam's husband showed up all angry. They took off and we all went our separate ways."

"For the period of a day, when we returned to find O'Neill at the cemetery and alert him of your suicide." Teal'c added

"I committed suicide?" Sam asked and then suddenly her face changed like she realized something. "Oh yeah I did." Landry, Daniel and Teal'c all exchange a glance. Sam smiled embarrassed and went to explain. "Even though we were asleep, we remember our clone's memories."

"Hold on a second, Jack can't have a clone properly mature to the right age because of his gene right?" Landry asked.

"Yeah well Loki found a way around that." Jack answered aggravated.

"So what experiment was Loki working on?" Daniel asked.

"Tad random dontcha think?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't"

Sam held up a hand to stop Jack from arguing. "Well we're not exactly sure. It seemed to have nothing to do with human genes helping the Asgard with genetic degration."

"Really?"

"What ever it was, Thor was pissed!" Jack added with excitement. "I have never seen the little guy so angry. Actually it was kinda scary."

"Well…" Landry began, but he was interrupted by a flash of light and the entrance of Thor.

"Thor! It's been awhile!" Jack said happily.

"My apologies, O'Neill, to you and Samantha Carter."

"Oh no problem, you can save us any day. But just so you know this doesn't redeem any of the big favors we've done for you."

'That is not why I am apologizing." Thor said calmly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked. Thor looked sadly at Sam, or at least in an expression Sam might believe to be sad.

"I am sorry I was too late…"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

"_That is not why I am apologizing." Thor said calmly._

"_Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked. Thor looked sadly at Sam, or at least in an expression Sam might believe to be sad._

"_I am sorry I was too late…"_

Jack knew he had to be the one to ask. "Too late for what exactly?"

"Though Loki's experiments are often on a lower scale of damage, we are unable to determine the damage he has caused this time."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, O'Neill, that an outside source gave Loki his technology this time and we are unable to use it. Especially since Loki will not reveal its origin or how to use it."

Sam blinked a couple of times in shock. "Are you saying a mysterious third party gave Loki technology that is more advanced then the Asgard?" Suddenly it seemed everyone caught on and they all gave Thor scared looks. He simply nodded. The room took a moment to take this news in.

Then Jack sighed deeply and boldly asked what was on everyone's mind, "So what exactly did Loki do to us?"

Thor stared at O'Neill unblinkingly, "We are not sure yet, but from what we have been able to gather and observe, the technology seems similar to that of Ancient. It seems it allows Loki to see into your genetics and manipulate them."

"Yeah, okay, that still doesn't quite answer my question." Jack replied.

"I understand, O'Neill, but we have no further information for you." Jack nodded holding back his anger. "However I will suggest keeping a safe distance from other humans, we can not be sure of Loki's intentions or that of the third party involved."

"Of course." Jack mumbled sarcastically.

"Thank you Thor," Sam said quietly, "Will you be able to keep us updated on your findings?

Thor bowed his head slightly, "Yes." With that he vanished.

"Damn, I was hoping to go fishing this weekend." Jack said frustrated.

And then they were locked in an isolation room. Jack stocked around the room like a caged lion while Sam, though just as angry about the situation, watched amused. Jack eventually calmed down, especially when Sam's husband visited. During which time Jack sulked in the corner. The man seemed to take the news well that is for a man who only recently got his dead wife back. Jack knew it must be hard for him and hard for Sam. He lightened up a bit after that to try and make things a bit better for her.

Sam was still talking to her husband when Jack felt tired. He wandered over to one of the cots to lie down. Suddenly he felt funny, a bit queasy to the stomach. The room began to spin and he felt hot. He leaned over the side of the cot and let it all out. Embarrassed he looked up to where Sam was standing near the window. She wasn't there; actually he couldn't see her anywhere.

He tried to stand, but fell back onto the cot with dizziness. Where the hell did she go? She couldn't have left without him noticing. His pants felt tight and since Sam wasn't around he quickly undid his belt and fly. He brushed his stomach slightly. It felt more rounded then he last remembered. God, he hoped he wasn't getting fat in his old age.

He threw off the blanket and looked at his stomach. It was more round then usual. _Damn It, did Loki make me fat?_ He asked himself. Jack threw off the blanket and sat there staring in disbelief. _Wait a second is it getting bigger?_ He stared mesmerized as his stomach indeed began to swell bigger. Then suddenly Sam was there laughing at him.

"Hey there, Sir, have you gained weight?" She asked with a cruel laugh.

"What the hell is going on, Carter?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know, Sir, but it looks to me like you were playing around." She laughed cruelly again.

He looked back at his stomach which now looked like he was trying to hide a large balloon under his shirt. It seemed nothing could make things worse, but then something did. A pain like no other ripped through his abdominal muscles. It seemed to last forever and then it stopped. He sat there panting and looking for Sam, but she was gone again. He grimaced and shut his eyes tightly against another pain flowing threw him.

Jack opened his eyes to the bright lights of the hallway. The bed he was on was now wheeling down the hallways and his now large belly was still in massive doses of pain. He looked around wild eyed and saw the only familiar face of Daniel.

"Daniel! What is going on?" He yelled at Daniel threw gritting teeth.

"You're in labor." He answered calmly trying to hide a smirk of laughter

"DANIEL!" He yelled louder. "I can't be in labor; boys do not go into labor!"

"Well then are you a girl?" Daniel asked before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"Daniel!" He shouted before being wheeled into the infirmary.

Teal'c was standing there in scrubs. He smiled widely and snapped on a rubber glove. "It is time!" He said joyfully.

"Your joking, right T?"

"I am not." He said still smiling. Then he snapped the second glove on.

"TEAL'C!" And suddenly his legs were up and he couldn't see Teal'c, just his voice could be heard.

"O'Neill, if you do not push…"

Jack did not let him finish, "I WILL NOT PUSH BECAUSE BOYS DO NOT GO INTO LABOR AND THEY DO NOT HAVE BABIES!" But he was soon corrected when he felt an urge to push. Then he did and there was almost a comical pop before Jack heard a baby crying.

The pain was gone and Jack was beyond confused. Teal'c came out with a little baby Thor in his hands. The little Thor smiled and said, "Mommy!"

Jack suddenly burst awake in his cot back in the isolation room. He sat up straight still breathing heavily. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked directly at Sam. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh God, you have no idea." He fell back, Sam didn't move. Jack laid there reliving his dream. He shuttered at even the thought of it becoming true. There was this small chance too, just because Loki was crazy. Then something occurred to him and he sat up again. Sam stared back him both trying to figure something out about the other.

Jack quickly checked to make sure Sam's husband was gone. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

She stared at him for a few moments, "Why do you ask?"

Jack stared back at her for a few more moments, "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I asked first." She countered.

They held eye contact for another few moments before Jack gave in, "In my dream, I was… well I was pregnant." Sam smiled trying not laugh.

"It's not funny!" Jack added.

"Of course not, Sir, it's just… That's kind of the thing that Loki might do."

Jack scowled, "I know." They sat there in silence, and then Jack asked again. "So are you?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this ones a bit short, but it's all I had time for. Enjoy!

Previously…

_Jack asked again. "So are you?"_

_Sam sighed, "I don't know…"_

Jack raised his eye brows, "You don't know?"

"Well it's not like there a flashing sign in front off my face that says 'YOU ARE PREGNANT!'" she answered aggravated.

Jack nearly laughed, but decided to ease off. "Okay, what ever you say."

She sighed, "If I am we might not know for a couple of weeks, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Come on, you must have known I've wanted children."

"Well yeah."

"We have been trying for a year now."

"Really? Didn't you guys only just get married?"

"Sir, that was six years ago."

"Whoa, time flies." Jack said surprised. "So, I'm guessing things aren't going as well."

"No, I've asked the doctor and it's not me, so I can only conclude that it's him. But he thinks we aren't trying hard enough and refuses to have a doctor check him out."

"Ah! So if you are you think it's because of Loki, not your husband?"

She nodded quietly. It suddenly occurred to Jack that this was a very personal thing to talk about and one not normally shared with CO's.

"Ya know," Jack started again, "I bet the Asgard could check you out."

And as if on queue Thor appeared in front of both of them. His sudden appearance and rather coincidental one made both Jack and Sam jump.

"I apologize; I did not mean to frighten you." Thor began.

"It's okay Thor; we were just talking about you."

Thor remained expressionless and Jack shrugged, "So what have you found out?" Sam asked obviously jumping to the conclusion that the Asgard found something.

"We have deciphered that you are not harmful to those around you and therefore may rejoin your world."

"Great!" Jack said happily jumping off the table.

"However, our scientists would like to examine you first."

Jack grimaced, "Is this going to cut into my fishing?"

Thor ignored him, "Please stand still."

A purple light appeared over Jacks head and then encircled him slowly making its way to the ground. After it touched the ground it vanished and reappeared around Sam. It followed the same pattern and disappeared.

"Thank you." Thor said politely and beamed away.

"Not very talkative are they?" Jack asked. Sam laughed. Jack felt happiness wash over him; he always forgot how great making her laugh felt. He stood there watching her as she went to grab her jacket.

She turned back to him after picking it up, "Sir?"

"Yep?" he answered.

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry." He said gruffly remembering his place in life.

She smiled at him, "It's okay, just don't make it so obvious next time." Jack laughed with her on that one.

A couple hours later Jack found himself sitting on his dock fishing. He stared off into the lake and felt calmer. But as hard as he tried he couldn't help but have his thoughts float back to Sam. He laughed to himself almost wishing they were radio active or something so he could stay with her longer. The sun was setting when he reeled in his line one last time.

Jack picked up his gear and put it inside the shed before heading back to his cabin. Inside he cooked some dinner, drank some beer and watched some TV. He was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door. Frowning and wondering who it could be so late, he opened the door. To his surprise it was Sam and she had been crying.

"Sam, are you okay?" She shook her head unable to speak. "Come in." Jack opened the door wider and stepped aside. She walked in and waited for Jack to lead the way to the living room. She sat down on the couch, didn't even look at him. Jack slowly sat beside her and watched her for a second.

He could tell she was holding it in. Soon small tear began to fall and he felt guilty for having such a great day while she obviously did not. "C'mere." He said softly and he pulled her into his arms. Sam didn't resist, she only melted into him letting her sobs out. He must have held her for an hour at least before she cried herself to sleep.

Jack wondered what could have gone so wrong to make her like this. Two things came to mind, one: she was impregnated by Loki's machine and couldn't tell her husband or two: her husband. It didn't matter right now. He sighed and picked her up. Jack carried Sam to his bed, where he laid her under the covers.

He on the other hand began to leave for the couch, "Please, don't go." She whispered. "Don't leave me alone." he spun around and looked at her. She was crying a little and she looked so fragile. Far more then he ever thought possible of Sam. She was always so brave and so strong. He nodded and lay beside her.

Sam took his arm and wrapped it around her. Then she fell back into him. Jack held her there like he always dreamt. He closed his eyes and held her tighter, breathing in her scent. What ever happened she would tell him in the morning. For now she needed rest and comfort…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the great reviews. They keep me going when I think I should quit. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

xxx

Previously

_He closed his eyes and held her tighter, breathing in her scent. What ever happened she would tell him in the morning. For now she needed rest and comfort…_

xxx

Jack opened his eyes. He must have dozed off, he didn't remember falling asleep. But he didn't wake up because he was ready to, or that he had to or because of Sam still sleeping in his arms. It was because he heard voices. They were strange sounding, like a strange mixture of growling, clicking and smooth rhythmic language.

He blinked a couple of times, but couldn't seem to focus on the dark shadows in his doorway. Jack tried to get up, but he couldn't move. It was like he was conscious while his body still slept. It wasn't until he stopped struggling against his locked body that he noticed he suddenly understood the two beings.

"You are sure he is dead?" One asked the other with high authority.

"Indeed, I made sure of it myself." The second answered with the same superior tone. "Are you not done your observations yet?"

"Almost, they are changing too rapidly."

"Is that a problem, Thelmak?" _Thelmak? Must be the guy's name._ Jack thought to himself.

"Of course not you fool. I was only mentioning it as a fact."

"Really?"

"Yes. They are changing to fast for it to be healthy for them." The first one seemed to soften his tone, perhaps he had grown attached to his experiments. "They will notice."

"What is your point? It shouldn't bother them too much, besides the results will be far too great not to allow _some_ discomfort."

"Yes, of course. Come they will wake soon. We should return."

"Indeed." Then with a flash of light they were gone.

Jack laid there for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on. He gave up quickly; Jack was never the one who could figure this stuff out. He shifted and smiled gleefully that he could move again. As Jack began to move, Sam moved too. He felt her eyelashes brush against his arm as her eyes opened.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"They planned it Jack."

"Planned what?"

"His death, my husbands' death."

Jack froze a moment. "What happened, Sam?"

"I'm not sure of the exact details. You know they never tell you the exact details."

"What happened, Sam?" This time he turned her to face him. Her eyes were watering.

"He was in a car accident."

"Sam, I'm sorry." She didn't need to say more, nor would he let her. Jack hugged her tightly again.

A knock on the front door interrupted them. Jack and Sam both looked in its direction debating whether or not to answer. Jack looked at Sam and smiled. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it to Daniel.

"Danny?"

"Hey Jack, is Sam here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we were worried."

"Really?"

Daniel gave Jack a look, "Yeah, she's been missing since they told her about…"

"Well, she wasn't really missing."

"No, but it appeared so."

"But clearly you knew to look here, so therefore she was not missing."

"Therefore? Yeah, fine. I don't want to argue. Can I talk to her?"

"No, she's sleeping."

"Well, it's kind or important."

"Like Loki important?"

"Yes…"

"How come I don't get to know?" He asked starting to pout like a child.

"Because it's up to Sam if she wants to tell you." Daniel replied.

"Oh, right…"

"It's okay Daniel, what ever it is Jack can hear it." Daniel nearly jumped at Sam's sudden appearance.

"I thought you said she was asleep?"

"She was, but clearly she's awake now."

"Okay, well I guess I can start with the general stuff."

General stuff?" Jack repeated. Daniel walked by Jack and into the living room. Jack shrugged and followed with Sam. Sam and Jack sat on the couch together, while Daniel sat across from them. Daniel sat there for a long time seemingly trying to make the silence dramatic or something.

"So what's going on?" Jack kicked off.

"Thor paid us another visit." Daniel replied.

"Oh yeah, I guess he didn't feel like talking to us too."

"Well, he didn't have a lot of time. He just wanted to make sure their findings were passed on."

"Okay." Jack answered sarcastically. Daniel moved to argue him but Sam stopped him.

"What did Thor say?" She asked once again saving the two boys from a stubborn battle.

Daniel sighed, "He said you two would start under going changes, he wasn't specific, but you understand."

"No not really." Jack said trying to be a nuisance.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Anyway, his next message was for Sam."

"It's alright Daniel; the general can hear it too."

"Okay," Daniel said nodding. "He believes you are pregnant. Actually he was very sure of it."

Sam nodded, "me too." Daniel and Jack stared at her shocked.

"Yesterday you said you didn't know." Jack started.

"Sir, that was yesterday, things change in a day."

"Not like that they don't." Jack argued.

"In this case I think they do." Daniel interrupted. Jack glared at him and Daniel felt the need to explain more. "He also said it may be growing at a faster rate then a normal human rate." Daniel added tentively.

"How fast?" Jack asked.

"Thor had a large number…" Jack gave him an 'I'm not in the mood'look. "Right well simply close to a day equals a month."

Sam seemed taken aback, "Are you saying I'm going to have a baby in nine days?"

"Actually, I'm saying you're going to have a baby in five days. Thor assumes conception was four days ago."

"Wait shouldn't she have been sick or something?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah, well I guess the technology Loki was playing with was able to skip that."

"Sounds like fun." Jack mumbled.

"Who's the…" Sam started.

"He didn't say, Sam, I think he assumed you knew and I think we can assume who too." Both Sam and Daniel looked at Jack, who's somewhat ADD behavior acted up and was now playing with a coaster he never used. He looked up at them.

"Yeah, it's probably me. I've got that whole ancient gene thing that is just great for breeding." The room was silent again. "So anything else?" Jack asked.

"Um… oh yeah. Loki is missing."

"Oh gr…" Before Jack could finish Sam and Jack were beamed out of the living room by and Asgard teleporter. Daniel sat there for a second trying to figure out what happened. Then it hit him and he cursed under his breath. He continued from there by picking up Jacks phone and calling a special red phone at the SGC.

"-eat." Jack finished standing on an Asgard transporter pad. "Yep, definitely great."

"Ah Humans, welcome back." Loki greeted them with as much of a smile as an Asgard are physically able to give. (Which isn't much).

"Loki! What the hell are you doing? Haven't you done enough?" Jack asked beginning to spas out.

Loki cocked his head and blinked, "My experiments are incomplete and as such must be completed."

"Why?" Jack asked more furiously.

"Because if I do not you will die."


	6. Chapter 6

Previously…

_Loki cocked his head and blinked, "My experiments are incomplete and as such must be completed."_

"_Why?" Jack asked more furiously._

"_Because if I do not you will die."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack laid down on the lab table. Loki refused to explain anything further than he would die with out further experimentation. Loki then proceeded to send Sam away to some room where they would stay when he was not conducting his experiments. Jack had reluctantly obeyed all of Lokis commands. First Loki had him run on this one machine until Jack's bad knees gave out. Then Loki hooked him up to some other machine and let Jack just sit there while he took readings.

Now he was lying on a table staring at a bright light. Slowly the light began to flicker faster and faster until suddenly the whole room went dark. A second later the lights came on. "So what was the point of that?" Jack asked with a hint of bitterness.

"You will know in time." Loki sang happily.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"Of course I do, silly human. If I didn't you wouldn't be here." Even Jack knew that Loki's logic was rather flawed. Shrugging it off, he jumped off the table.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, return to your chambers and send the female."

Jack was filled with an uncontrollable urge to protect Sam. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing that will harm her or the child within her, her tests are different from yours."

"If you hurt her, I swear by the end of the day your head will be mounted on my wall." Loki simply blinked and Jack left the room. He mumbled to himself angrily as he made his way through the twisty hallways. With out even knowing how, he made it to the room. He knocked before he entered just in case.

He edged slowly in and saw Sam sitting on the couch. She was holding a book and staring at him. The door closed behind him and rocked back and forth on his feet. "So… what did you do all day?"

"I read." She said pointing to the book.

"Ah, well it's your turn to be the lab rat." He said casually.

"Okay." She said sighing. She put the book down on the table and stood up. Jack suddenly noticed a small roundness beginning to form in her stomach. He sat there staring at her and a small smile began playing on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" He repeated.

"You're staring at me, Sir."

He chuckled, "First of all, Sam, it's Jack up here and second, it seems the bump has arrived." He said pointing in her stomachs general direction."

This time she gave him a true radiant smile and Jack could only think about how beautiful she looked. "Yes, well that arrived about an hour ago." she replied. Then she swept by him.

He stared at the closed door merely hoping she would come back, but when she didn't he decided to take a gander at their 'chambers'. And to his surprise Loki did his research. The main room where he first entered looked roughly like a basic living room. There were couches and chairs and a whole wall filled with books, for Sam of course. Jack looked around and smiled to himself when he saw a small pond in the corner with actual fish and a small fishing rod leaning against the wall beside it, this was for him. There were two bedrooms that connected together in a large bathroom.

Being that Jack was suddenly hungry he looked around the rooms for some form of kitchen. There was none, but he did however spot a large silver rectangular indent in the wall that looked oddly like a replicator from Star Trek. He stared at it for a long time wondering if it was voice activated. He would feel pretty stupid if you only had a button to push and he was yelling at the damn thing. "Um… Guinness." He said already feeling stupid.

That was until right be for his eye, just like in Star Trek, a beer materialized in front of his eyes. He grasped the dewy bottle and took a gulp of the sweet cold beer. If there was one thing he liked about this situation it was the beer. Excited he tried it again. "Medium rare steak with mash potatoes and corn on the cob!" Instantly the dish was there and his mouth water in anticipation. He picked up the dish and put it on the coffee table. Hunger over coming him Jack forgot about utensils and ate happily with his hands.

He leaned back against the couch minutes later finishing up his beer completely satisfied. He sat there like a fool smiling despite his situation. Jack looked down at his dirty fingers and decided now would be a good time to try the shower. He got to the bathroom, removed his clothes and stood in the shower. First problem he encountered, no taps. "How's a guy suppose to shower?" he asked allowed. And in response the water poured from the shower head onto Jack. "Ah, good answer."

Now that he was fed and clean Jack felt tired after all he had been doing crazy energy consuming things with his new 'friend' Loki. He went into one of the bedrooms and sat on the bed. It was squishy, but firm. He bounced up and down a couple of times before he laid back. Almost instantly he was out for the night.

"The human male responses are quite random, further study is required." Jack opened his heavy eye lids. Not knowing how long he was out he looked about for a clock. Not seeing one his search went to the owner of the voice that woke him in the first place. There was someone in a dark cloak in the corner of the dark room. Lights must automatically adjust Jack thought.

"Human male seems disorientated, further study required." The cloaked thing said this into his hand like he was recording himself.

"What you want?" Jack mumbled.

"Human male's grammar skills require work, inquiry to choice of human male."

"Hey that is not very nice." Jack responded standing up.

"Human male is responsive."

"Hell yeah, I'm responsive! You woke me up for crying out loud!"

"Human male likes the use of expressions."

Jack frowned, "Cut that out, it's getting annoying."

"Human male -" Jack slammed the guy up the wall with a sudden burst of anger.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Jack shouted. He stared at the guys with fury for several minutes before releasing him, confused about his sudden actions.

"Human male still experiencing side effects."

"Side effects from what?" Jack asked.

"The experiments." The alien responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, I see. Who are you again? I don't think I caught your name the first time you 'observed' me."

"Human male exhibits curiosity we have often observed the race to have."

"Fine what ever, get out of my face will ya? I'm trying to sleep." Jack fell back onto his bed.

"Human shows, suppression and forgetfulness."

"Oh shut up."

Suddenly Jack felt himself lifted off the bed and his body slam into the wall. All the air in his lungs was forced out. He was dropped on the ground gasping for air. "Human male exhibits great strength but physically is unable to receive the same back. Inquiry to need of such physicality."

Jack looked up at the alien. Its hood had dropped. It had black skin, not dark brown, black. Its eyes were a piercing blue that stood out brilliantly against its skin. It had flaming, literally flaming, red hair. Its nose was nonexistent except for two slits where it should be. Jack watch the slits flutter as the alien breathed. It had long, at least twice the human length, pointed ears. As soon as it noticed the hood had dropped the creature freaked and vanished in light.

So, Jack thought to himself, this is what the third party looks like.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey there how's it going? Good I hope. Well I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is you have another chapter. Bad news, well most of you have probably already heard. The Sci-Fi channel has canceled Star Gate SG-1. And unless another outlet like Sci-Fi picks it up we probably won't see any more episodes after season ten. Though it seems like they are open for mini-series and movies. And they are definitely sure we haven't heard the last of the Star Gate. Just passing that on. Oh and I believe Robert Cooper left a message on Gate World telling people to continue watching Star Gate on the Sci-Fi channel, so that maybe another outlet will pick it up. Anyways enjoy the chapter and have a good day.

XXXXX

Previously…

_So, Jack thought to himself, this is what the third party looks like._

XXXXX

Jack was still getting his breath back when Sam came through the door. "So this is where you've been hiding." She laughed a little. She paused and concern flooded her face. She came over to Jack and knelt beside him. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack sucked in another breath. "Yeah, just had the life knock out of me."

"What happened?"

"Our third party was doing some 'observations' I guess you could call it."

"What did they do to you?"

"Well, I kinda started it. I mean I don't know why, but I felt the urge to slam against the wall. So I did." Jack shook his head. "It was weird, that was one of my hardest blows, right in his sternum, but it had no effect on him. Then he returned the blow and winded me." He saw more concern in her eyes and he smiled a bit. "I'm okay now; it caught me by surprise, that's all."

She nodded and sat back against the bed. Subconsciously she put a hand on her stomach. Jack smiled wider. Sam glanced up at his smile and smiled her self. "Loki is giving us time to rest."

"Rest, what kind of rest his he expecting us to get between him and those other aliens?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Jack nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh God yes."

Jack stood up and then helped Sam up. He gently brushed a hand across her stomach. It was a little bigger then last time. He doubted though that he would have noticed the change if she were with him the entire time. She smiled at him absolutely glowing and he let out a small laugh. Jack took Sam by the hand and led her to the replicator. "What do you want?" He asked. She looked at him and he understood. "It works like a replicator off of Star Trek." He explained. "Didn't you use this before?"

"No, there was already food when I arrived."

"Oh, and you trusted it?"

"Well I think Loki and even the other aliens want us alive."

"Good point. So what do you want?"

XXXXX

"We are in the middle of tracking them now." Thor reported to Landry. It has been two days since Jack and Sam disappeared in front of Daniels eyes and the SGC was looking for every way to find them and get them back.

"Do you know who set Loki free, or whose eluding your ships instruments?" Daniel asked.

"No, we can only assume that it is the third party yet to be named." Thor answered.

Mitchell slammed a fist on the table. "What do they want with them?" he asked in frustration.

"We are still unsure of that. Loki was unwilling to cooperate when questioned. But we may assume it comes from the genetics of both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"What do you mean?" Asked Landry.

"Only that the need to observe and experiment on the two seems quite important, as well as the quick maturing fetus within Colonel Carter."

"Could it be like the experiments of the Goa'uld? Are they maybe looking at what we are becoming?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps…" Thor paused and cocked his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked.

"It seems we have located Loki's ship. I must go." The image of Thor faded.

"Well boys, be ready, we're about to get a fistful of information." Landry said turning to Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell.

XXXXX

Sam smiled at Jack when she finished eating. Jack gave her a salute with his beer and chugged down the rest. She stood up with her plate planning on taking it back to the replicator, Jack stood up with her. Suddenly the ship shook and Sam fell back dropping her plate. Jack caught her but the force of ship threw him back into the couch. He sat with on leg the couch the other over the side and Sam between his legs.

He felt his face go beat red and began hoping she won't think the same as him. But she wasn't thinking that, in fact she wasn't think much except trying to breath and it didn't take Jack long to figure that out. She leaned against him gasping for air. Her fingers groping his pant legs at the knees. Sam didn't hit him that hard; he couldn't have knocked the wind out of her. Something else must be wrong.

"Sam…" She gasped more and he knew tried to say something. "Shh… it's okay. I'm here, its okay." For the life of him he couldn't figure out what was wrong. And he knew if she didn't start breathing normally again she would pass out and potentially die. "Breath with me." He whispered a little harshly in her ear. Try as he might to help her match him. But she kept gasping and suffocating. "God damn it Carter, you can't go like this!" He told her; she gasped again, the sound tearing his heart apart. The ship shook again.

"Shit, Sam, Sam! You can not leave me, you know why?" She barely shook her head, "Because, because I wont let you. Because I love you." He whispered the last part. And she took another giant attempt at getting air and this time it worked. She slowly calmed her breaths from fast and short to slow and long. Sam released her grasp on Jacks legs. The ship continued to shake around them. Jack knew something was going on outside but he didn't care; he had almost lost his Sam. Having her back made nothing else matter.

Out of exhaustion or even just lacking air for so long she passed out. Jack picked her up and began carrying her to her room. He gently laid her on the bed. The ship was moving away now from what ever was making it shake. Anger erupted within Jack; he had a bone to pick with Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously….

_He gently laid her on the bed. The ship was moving away now from what ever was making it shake. Anger erupted within Jack; he had a bone to pick with Loki._

XXX

Jack picked up the first small and easy to throw object he could find and chucked it at the unsuspecting Asgards head. The object bounced off a force field surrounding the area where Loki worked. "You Bastard, what did you do to her?" He yelled.

Loki blinked at him, "I merely continued with the experiments."

"Yeah? Then how come she couldn't breathe?"

If there ever was a way to show surprise on an Asgard face, now would be a good time. However Jack could only tell Loki was surprised by the sound of his voice. "Really? Couldn't breathe you say? But she can breathe now?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"

Loki nodded and moved some controls around. A flash of white and Sam was lying on the table. Loki moved some more controls. And jack picked up another random object and threw it at Loki. "Stop ignoring the problem!"

Loki blinked at him. "I am not ignoring the problem. I am trying to decipher what caused the problem." He shifted some more of the clear rocks and stared at the computer screen. "Ah, well it seems momentarily her red blood cells were unable to detach the carbon dioxide and attach the oxygen."

Jack picked up another object and threw it at Loki's forcefeild, "DON'T BE SO HEARTLESS ABOUT THE MATTER! SHE NEARLY DIED!"

Loki cocked his head. "She was in no immediate danger, my sensors-"

"OBVIOUSLY YOUR SENSORS ARE CRAP!"

"I do not understand your anger." Jack picked up a larger object and held it high. Electricity ran through him causing him to drop the object and drop to his knees. When it stopped gaped at Loki. "I do not appreciate your actions." Loki stated.

"You're insane!"

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but there was a flash of red. The same alien who had been observing Jack stood before them. Jack recognized him by the thin red scar the alien had over his eye. "That's enough. Loki your services are no longer required. We will take the humans from here."

"No you can not! They are not ready!" Loki argued.

"You are not qualified to make that assumption. We will take them and leave you to be taken by your people. We no longer need to protect you."

Jack looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

The alien turned to him, "You will know shortly." he waved his right hand over his left wrist and both Jack and Sam disappeared in red light. "You have not treated them right." The alien said to Loki, purple beginning to flood into his eyes.

Jack looked around the dark room. He couldn't see anything. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled threw sleep.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sam responded slowly waking. "Where are we?"

"Um… I think we are on that third parties ship."

"You think?" Jack laughed at her use of his sarcasm.

"Funny Carter."

Another flash of red and lights came on. Jack was sitting on a lab table and Sam was lying on another across the room from him. About ten feet in front of them looked like a computer station with the alien standing behind it. "My apologies, Loki was not doing what was asked. We had to terminate his assistance." Both Sam and Jack looked at the alien confused. "I see you are looking for an explanation. From our observations we find that not telling you often leaves humans angry and disturbed. But I can not reveal our reasons yet. You must simply know that your species shows… potential."

"Potential?" Sam repeated.

"Yes." The alien answered.

"You're telling us that you kidnapped and experimented on us because we have potential?"

He closed his sharp blue eyes and sighed. "Yes." The answer was half hearted like there was more.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. "And what did you do with Loki?" Jack was half hoping he killed the grey bastard. Anger still boiled under his skin.

"I have no name to give you, for now. You have yet to earn my trust."

"Earn your trust?" Jack was outraged. "How about not killing you for experimenting on us? Is that trust enough?"

He stared at Jack for a moment. He sighed, "I have study your race long before you were born. You could no more kill me then kill a titan." Jack jumped off the table. He had had it. It was enough he would do no more, willingly that is. The alien saw this. "Is this a challenge?" the alien asked.

"It could be." Jack answered.

"Jack, stop please." Jack looked at Sam. Who stared back with just as much passion and will. He sighed and sat back on the table.

"What are you going to do to us?" He asked.

The alien looked at Jack and then to Sam and back again. He was silent and stared back and forth at the two for many moments. "There is nothing more to do. What is needed to be done is done."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I only need the child. Then you will be returned."

Jack snapped, again. "NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE IT!"

"You do not know its purpose, how can you say what I can or can not do?"

"I don't care, that child is Sam's and mine. You can not have it." He argued.

The alien stared at them for another long period of time. "I am sorry."

"No! I will not let you!" jack shouted. He looked to Sam wondering why she wasn't also arguing for their child, but she was gone. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?"

"Your presence is no longer required."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU BASTARD!" A flash of red and Jack was standing in his living room again. He shouted in rage and threw his lamp at the wall. He watched it smash with satisfaction. Jack picked up his coffee table and flipped it screaming out his frustration. Finally he stormed out of the room, grabbed his keys and screamed down the road to the SGC.

He burst in through Landry's office making Landry jump. "Jack?"

"They still have her." He said threw gritted teeth.

"Who does? Loki?"

"No Loki, Loki is dead for I know. This 'third party' they still have her and they won't give her back."

"What? But why are you here then?"

"I'm not _required_ anymore." Then he dropped in a chair completely exhausted.

Landry sat down again. "Jack I-" Just then Daniel burst through the door.

"Is it true is he back?" he asked wide eyed.

"Right here, Space Monkey."

"Jack!" He said so happily he almost hugged Jack. "Where's Sam?" Jack merely shook his head. Daniel sat down in the chair beside him. "So what now? How are we going to get her back?" Jack shrugged.

"Maybe it's the same, once they no longer need her they will return her."

Jack closed his eyes in pain. "Hank, they don't want her. They want the baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Previously…

"_Maybe it's the same, once they no longer need her they will return her."_

_Jack closed his eyes in pain. "Hank, they don't want her. They want the baby." _

Sam cautiously stood up. She had been moved to a different room then Jack. This one had a bed and a table with a chair. Sam had no idea how long they wanted to keep her here, but they definitely were not making it a pleasant stay. There was a whoosh sound to her right she turned to see a rectangular opening and an alien standing in it. He was different from the other alien. In fact he seemed like the opposite of the other alien. This one had red eye and blue flaming hair.

"Hello, Colonel Carter, my name is Luca. I am of the people known as the Vascen," He said in a smooth mellow voice.

"Where am I?"

"You are aboard my ship." He held up a hand to stop her from talking. "Our destination is my home world. Where you will give birth to your child."

She began to tremble with fury, "Why do want it?"

"Why do you want it? After all its conception, its purpose was for my people!"

"But after all your studies you had to have known I would not give up my child or any one else's so easily!"

He stared her down, but she stared back with just as much strength. He dropped his gaze first. "We hoped that you would be like some other human mothers who would rather kill their child then raise it."

"Then you did not _study_ me hard enough." She hissed.

He stepped forward and she stepped back. The opening disappeared. "Indeed." He said softly.

XXX

Landry stared at Jack. "What could be so important that they would kidnap a baby?" He asked out loud.

"I don't know. we don't even know who they are. Loki refused to answer any questions and when we did speak with the alien he also refused to say anything useful."

There was a flash of white and Thor stood before them. "Greetings, I am glad to see you unharmed O'Neill."

"Yeah? Well they still have Sam."

"Yes we are aware of that. I have news on the third party."

Jack sat up straight. "Really?"

"Interrogation of Loki proved difficult. Most of his memory had been erased and he also was badly injured." Daniel and Landry looked at Jack, Jack stayed focused on Loki. "But we have found that this race is from another galaxy far away. They came here looking for the right parents of what they hope to be their Savoir."

"What?" Jack, Daniel and Landry said all at once.

"Indeed, they hope that with the right genetic and physical properties that what ever is plaguing their world will be destroyed."

"So they couldn't just create their own savoir?" Jack asked.

"No and we do not know why. That is the extent of Loki's memories in tact."

Daniel frowned, "Well, why use Loki? Wouldn't they find out he's a bit nutty?"

"I'm afraid we do not know why."

Landry looked at Thor. "Why Colonel Carter and Jack? There are plenty of other people with the ancient gene and probably what ever else they are looking for."

Daniel looked at the General in surprise, only a little jealous he didn't ask the same thing sooner. Thor was silent for some time. "I can not speak for these people. But in time I will have your answers." With that he vanished into light.

"That's a good question…" Daniel said softly more to himself.

XXX

"I am not sympathetic to your cause." She said with such strength and force Luca shuddered.

"You don't even know what my cause is."

"I don't care. It is selfish of you and your people to kidnap a baby and use it for God knows what!"

Luca looked away and then quickly looked back, his eyes tingeing purple. "Indeed, it is selfish, but you would do the same if your world were coming to an end." The struck a nerve because Sam knew that the SGC might be orders to do something as horrible or worse to save Earth.

"Was this your choice?" She asked softly trying to calm herself.

"No." He replied. "I would have…" He stopped and turned away back to the door.

"What? What would you have done?"

He turned around eyes glowing a fierce purple. "I WOULD HAVE FACED THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY ACTIONS!" He shouted.

XXX

Jack stood up ready to leave, but someone had other plans for him. With a flash of light he was gone and now aboard an Asgard ship entering hyper speed. "What's going on?" He sighed he had been saying that a lot during the past few days.

"We have tract the third party's ship and are in pursuit to follow in our fastest ship the 'Jack O'Neill II'." Jack smiled at Thor. You had to hand it the Asgard; they really knew what could make a guy feel a little better.

"Where are they headed?"

"In Earth terms, O'Neill, they are heading to a galaxy south of Earth, that is on a linear plane, but since-"

"I got it, Thor." Thor bowed. Finally, Jack thought, I can help Sam.

XXX

"What happened to your planet?"

"Its very complicated and much happened to cause such a catastrophe." He sat in the chair and Sam sat down on the bed. "First you can not reveal to anyone that I have told you this." Sam nodded. "We were experimenting with ascension."

"So why is that so bad?"

"Our experiments were meant to find a way to half ascend soldiers, in a sort of weapon. We were unsuccessful until recently, when one of our youngest soldiers was successful." Sam nodded. "He grew power hungry and refused to descend and as you know the ancients won't interfere." Sam opened her mouth and Luca silenced her by holding up a hand. "We need your child specifically because your race is at the same level of evolution as ours. Your child specifically will be more advanced because of the physical and genetic properties that you and General O'Neill share. With the proper enhanced growth and genetic memory, your child can bring down our ascended soldier."


	10. Chapter 10

Previously…

"_We need your child specifically because your race is at the same level of evolution as ours. Your child specifically will be more advanced because of the physical and genetic properties that you and General O'Neill share. With the proper enhanced growth and genetic memory, your child can bring down our ascended soldier."_

XXX

Time passed with a sickening speed. Ever since Luca's visit no one else has come, even though he promised either he or someone else would. Food appeared when ever she felt hungry and the bed was pretty comfortable. There was much she could do in such a small and uneventful room except ponder her child's fate within the 'peoples' hands. It had to have been a day or a day and a half when Sam was woken by a presence.

She opened her eyes slightly and saw someone sitting on the table staring at her. They were resting their head on their hands and had their hood drawn up over their face. Sam sat up with annoyance, "What do you want?" She growled at him thinking he was one of the crew.

"I came to see my killer." He said softly. Sam put a hand to her swollen stomach and back up until she hit the wall. "Don't be so ridiculous, I wouldn't hurt him now." She frowned, him? "I suppose Luca didn't mention the child was a boy."

She took a deep breath, "N-no."

"I didn't think so." He sat up straight and pushed back his hood to reveal a head completely engulfed in black flames. "You like how I present myself. I thought it was a clever show of my people." She stared at him with hate. "Oh yes, now you won't talk to me because I'm the reason your in this mess. Please I'd rather give you a choice."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked cautiously.

He stood. "Well, I can take to the Asgard ship that is now tailing this ship. I will take you now, or you can stay and help them." He held out a hand.

Sam sighed and shook her head, "Even if I believed you would help me, they would just kidnap me again. They're desperate."

He nodded and turned away seeking false interest in the table, "I would prevent them."

"Why? Why would you help me? To save yourself?"

He turned back to her, "Well, yes of course. Doesn't every being have a wish to live? I'm not different in that respect, but you don't understand why I refuse to descend or even the full story of the Vascen."

"Then explain it to me."

He seemed taken aback and unsure of himself now. Obviously no one had spoken to him like this in some time. He took a deep breath, "You have strength unlike any woman I know."

"Perhaps that's why I was chosen."

"Perhaps."

"Tell me why I should trust you." She said softly.

"Yes, of course." He paused, "The Vascen are powerful and a magnificent race, but like any race that advanced, but not mature, we are arrogant. We dominate most of the galaxy and as for the rest, well there I only one last army standing in our way. They are perhaps just as advanced maybe slightly more, but one thing for sure is they are very mature, like the Asgard." He took a moment to let her soak this in. "In order for our people to have complete dominance and use of our galaxy we must defeat this other race." He chuckled, "It's funny, we don't even know what they call themselves, and we just want them dead."

"That's not funny."

"No, but it's stupid."

"Yes it is."

He sat back no the table. "There is a small percentage of people who know that what we plan to do is wrong, the rest of the population are so influenced by propaganda that they can barely no the difference between red and blue with out being told."

"That's sad."

"Very… Anyways, when I joined I was like them completely brainwashed into thinking whatever the government told me. So when I was selected for experimentation I was told it was honorable position, with much respect and benefits. I believed them of course, but when I arrived on my first day I found out what my government was really like. I was erased from society; I lived in a cramped cell and ate stale food. I was poked and tortured and until finally I let go. And they were happy. I ascended high above them away to a place my body couldn't go and I met Oma. She told me I had a choice, I could ascend fully and live in peace with the ancients, or I could stay half ascended, neither alive nor dead and teach my government a lesson." He sighed, "I wanted revenge, and I wanted payment for what they did to me and to others. So that alone proved I was not pure enough or ready for full ascension and the choice was made."

Sam stared at him for several minutes, "So what did you do?"

"I destroyed cities, assassinated important people and made threats, every evil thing you can think of I probably did."

Her mouth dropped, he was so young, according to Luca, and so hateful. "Where does it end?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She glared at him, "Don't act like you don't know. When will it stop, don't you think your people have suffered enough! I mean come on! They've probably done everything to stop you! They must have learnt their lesson by now!"

He stood up, "They learnt their lesson after the first city was destroyed, but I have not had my fill yet. They owe me my life!"

"So what? You're going to keep hurting them? Until when? Every last one is dead?"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE!" He shouted, "WHY SHOULD THEY LIVE WHEN THEY HAVE COMMITED GENOSIDE SO MANY TIME BEFORE?"

"I don't know." Sam replied calmly. "But it is not my place to decide, nor is it yours."

He stared at her and turned to leave. "I retake my offer, I will see you child dead and when I done with him, your planet's next." He moved to leave.

"Wait!" He turned to face her. "What was your name before?"

He froze; he was obviously not expecting this. He must have been expecting more fear. But it wasn't like Sam wasn't afraid; no she was scared out of her mind. If he was like Anubis, he was trouble. But she had to know his name for a reason even unknown to her. "I was Uden son of Luca." With that he vanished in ash and smoke.

XXX

"Their ship is slowing down; they must be reaching their planet."

Jack jumped up from the chair, "Really?"

"Indeed." Thor said pointing to the screen. Their dot was definitely catching up with the other dot.

"Excellent, so how we going to get Sam back?"

"We will not be able to beam her out through the shields without a tracking stone, but I will be able to beam you through. You must find her and get her back."

"Right should be easy, of course I might be easier with a gun."

Thor looked at Jack, "I did of course take the liberty of taking your gear when I took you." Jack smiled and Thor beamed the gear to the bridge where they were.

"Sweet, well then it shouldn't be hard at all." Thor stared at Jack, "C'mon, I'm trying to be positive." Thor merely turned back to the screen. Jack shook his head a geared up. When he was finished he definitely felt the ship slow down significantly. "So what's up?" He asked coming up behind Thor.

"We are matching speed and are trying to hide in their energy wake in an attempt to mask ourselves."

"Cool."

"Are you ready, O'Neill?"

Jack stood up straight. "Yep, ready when-" Jack didn't even need to finish his sentence before he was beamed over to the Vascens ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…

"_Are you ready, O'Neill?"_

_Jack stood up straight. "Yep, ready when-" Jack didn't even need to finish his sentence before he was beamed over to the Vascens ship._

XXX

"-you are…" Jack looked around at the Vascens ship. True, he was only in a hallway but it was kinda cool. The walls floor and ceilings were made of black shiny material and there were small green lights on the ceiling every few feet. Once in a while a shot of green light would burst out and crawl through what seemed like cracks on the ceiling and hallways. "Okay then…" He took out one of the white stones Thor gave him. "Thor." He said into it.

"O'Neill." Thor responded.

"You know you could have warned me before you beamed me in here."

"There was no time. They would have detected us if I drifted there too long."

"Ah. Where do I go?"

"I do not know. My sensors can not penetrate the shields."

"Of course, I'll talk with you once I have Carter." With that he put away the device and pulled out his zat-gun. Jack crouched slightly and started moving forward. It was silent in here. Not like in Gou'ald ships, there you can at least here your steps. In here they only thing you saw was green rippling out beneath your feet. He had been here a while and the whole rippling green thing freaked him out. He kept expecting one of those flaming aliens to pop out and yell 'Gotchya!"

Jack couldn't think about that. He had to keep his mind on finding Carter. He saw the rippling green first and he slid up against the wall, pointing his zat out. Someone was coming around the corner.

XXX

Sam was lying on her bed when she first felt the pain. It was long and sharp and from her abdominal area. She clutched the sides of the bed hoping it didn't happen, but when Luca chose right then to appear again, she knew he knew. The first words out of his mouth were, "Excellent, it is time."

Two more aliens rushed in and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. She struggled against their grip, but they held tight and forced her to follow Luca into the corridor. They traveled for several long minutes in the dark corridor. She doubled over slightly in pain when another contraction came. Luca smiled with an almost cruelty and she felt hatred for him.

"I know what happened to your son." She said suddenly trying to slow them. She didn't know what it was but something told her to fight again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He picked up pace.

"Right and the name Uden doesn't ring a bell?"

He slowed and nearly stopped. "You do not know of what you speak."

She laughed and then grimaced at another contraction. They were closer and coming faster now. "I know you want him dead." That stopped him.

Luca whipped around and stood in front of her as close as her could. "You don't know what he has done; you don't know the pain he has caused. He must be destroyed!"

"I know everything now, thanks to him. He visited me you know."

Lucas eyes widened in fear, "You lie!" he hissed.

"I don't."

"ENOUGH!" He whipped back around and kept moving. A green ripple ahead caught her eyes. This was all she needed, more aliens forcing her forward. But it wasn't another alien. She saw blue electricity fly forward and hit Luca. He froze and fell. The guards released her, but were too slow to pull out their own weapons before they were zatted too. Relief flowed through Sam when she saw Jack come around the corner. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Ah!" She pushed him away and dealt with another contraction.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm in labor."

Jack nodded silently. "C'mon lets get out of here." he took her hand and began walking down the corridor and pulled out the white device again. "Thor."

"Please…" Jack and Sam looked down at Luca, who struggled to get up. He swayed and fell against the wall. "We… need you…" he took several deep breaths.

"I am here O'Neill." Thor responded.

Jack drew Sam closer. "Okay we're ready."

Luca was angry again, "We will tract you to the ends of the universe."

"Yeah, sure." Jack responded before they were gone.

As soon as they were on the Asgard ship, Loki went into hyperspace and set in a course for Earth. "We will reach Earth in two days." Sam gasped in pain again. Thor blinked and then moved some controls and all three were beamed to another section of the ship. This area look kind of like Loki's lab, but with various and odd looking machines. Sam was transported straight onto the table in the center of the room, naked. Jack looked down a little embarrassed to see what he imagined seeing some many times, until she cried out again with pain. Then he rushed to her side and held her hand.

Jack looked over at Thor who was shifting more stones at another computer. "Do you know how to do this?" He asked a little worried.

Thor blinked, "Though it has been millennia since my people had to reproduce, I am still aware of the techniques they used. Assuming we are as similar as we think then this should work." Jack looked back at Sam.

"You'll be okay, Thors a genius."

She laughed a little; sweat already beading on her forehead. She grimaced at more pain. "I know." She whispered.

"O'Neill, you must release Samantha Carter." Jack smiled at her and released her hand. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into a kiss.

"Just in case." She whispered when she released him. Jack backed off smiling like a goof. Sam laid back and smiled back. Instantly a sliver semi-cylinder enclosed her on the table.

Jack turned to Thor. "How does this work exactly?" Thor ignored him and concentrated on the screen in front of him and the stones in his hands. "How long is this going to take?" Thor held up a finger and a blue yoyo beamed on the floor in front of Jack. He understood and Thor continued.

Given Jack's new desk job he had gotten pretty good at yoyo. So good he could walk the dog with it, but his next goal was to get cats cradle. After four and a half hours he got it. He sat there smiling watching the yoyo rock back and forth. He let it fall apart and he zipped the yoyo back up into his hand. "We are done." Jack looked up at Thor and knew he was smiling like Jack.

"Can I see them?"

"Samantha Carter was extremely exhausted and she lost a lot of blood. I have chosen to make her rest until tomorrow."

"And the baby?"

"He is an unknown danger to the ship, but you may see him."

"Him?"

"The child born is a male." Jack smiled. A second smaller cylinder rose from the ground and the top opened. Jack walked over and peered in. The small naked boy laid there looking up at him. He smiled a gently touched the dark fuzz on the child's head. It stared at him silently with bright blue eyes. Jack frowned and looked up at Thor. "Ya know I may not be the smartest man on my planet, but I do know that in humans browns eyes are dominate genes."

Thor nodded, "The Asgard are aware of that, but if Loki created the child with our technology. It is possible he suppressed the dominant gene and allowed your child's eyes to be blue."

"Cool… why would he do that?"

"I have theorized that it may have been requested by the third party for reasons unknown to us."

"Yeah, I bet." He looked down at his son. His son, the words rang through making him gleeful. He never thought it possible he would ever have children with Sam, but here their son was. Even if they were a little forced by aliens he didn't care.

The ship rumbled. Thor quickly turned to the screen. "We are being followed."

"What?"

"I will try to evade them." Thor moved the stones around. Outside the ships a second path opened up like a fork in the road. Thor quickly maneuvered the ship into the new path. The Vascens missed the opening and had to follow the first path.

"What did you do?"

"I was able to make a new path. This one will take us slightly longer to reach Earth, but we have avoided our attackers for now."


	12. Chapter 12

Previously…

"_What did you do?"_

"_I was able to make a new path. This one will take us slightly longer to reach Earth, but we have avoided our attackers for now."_

XXX

The field was hazy, hazy with smoke, fire, fog. The wet ground was like sponge beneath the feet and it began to rain. The straight down pour soaked every living thing and every dead thing around. There was a sound of someone and a form in the smog approached. The man was breathing heavily, limping and holding his right shoulder. He came closer. His amour was similar to Anubis' super soldiers except he wore no helmet. His longish black hair drenched over his face.

He falls to his knees out of complete exhaustion and lack of hope. He looks up into the rain and yells at the heavens his arms held out. He stops and takes several more deep breaths. He looks out straight with piercing blue eyes. "Save me." he says quietly. "Save me."

Sam burst awake drenched in cold sweat. The strange dream played through her mind again and again. She got off the bed and looked around the dimly lit room. Slowly she walked to the door, it slid open for her. Sam made her way to the bridge of the Asgard ship.

The door to the bridge slid open and Sam saw both Jack and Thor looking at the computer screen. Jack looked up and smiled at her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, a bit tired."

"It is normal for female humans after giving birth to be so." Thor stated.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I know." Jack stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He responded, "Do you want to see him?" She smiled and nodded. Jack took her hand and led her back to the infirmary.

"Thor suggested we keep him the infirmary where he can be observed. He said we couldn't be sure of what Loki has done, or the aliens."

"The Vascen."

"What?"

She laughed, "That's what their called, the Vascen."

"Oh, weird people."

"Desperate and arrogant you mean."

"I suppose, I didn't really want to get to know them, but I guess you didn't get a choice."

"No I didn't."

They walked into the infirmary and the lights turned up brighter. Jack led Sam over to the small half cylinder that played the part of a cradle. Sam looked down at their son and smile at his blue eyes. He peacefully looks back up. Sam picked him up and held him. While jack hovered above her shoulder.

"Oh I love his eyes."

Jack grimaced, "I think that was Loki, I think he played around."

Sam raised an eyebrow to Jack, "Jack, you know all babies are born with blue eyes, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Jack rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "When do they start to change?"

"Some time later, but I'm no expert." Jack nodded. There was a flash of light behind them and Thor was sitting at the computer.

"I require you to put the child back; I am going to administrate a few exams to determine any anomalies." Thor stated.

Sam nodded and put the boy back down. The cover shot out and over him. Sam and Jack stood back a bit while Thor ran his tests. "So what are we going to name him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. "

Jack smiled a little, "I was thinking Jacob."

Sam turned to him, "Really?"

"Yeah, we could call him Jake for short."

"Yeah, I like that. Jake." She smiled and leaned slightly against Jack.

She laughed, "This is going to be interesting."

"What is?"

"Trying to explain why we shouldn't be court marshaled."

Jack laughed, "Oh don't worry-"

"O'Neill, Carter, please come here."

They glanced at each other and walked over to Thor. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"There is an unknown protein marker in your child's blood. I believe it will be used like an enzyme to speed the growth of your child."

"Will be used? You mean it's not doing its thing now?" Jack asked.

Thor blinked. "I have theorized that this species wished to examine the child first before activating the next set of changes."

Jack nodded, "Oh, so incase there was some small unforeseen something or other that made it impossible to use Jake?" Sam asked.

"Indeed."

"Jake is fine then, as long as the protein marker isn't activated?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. The child will grow at a normal human rate." Thor replied. "My examinations are complete." The lid slid back and Jake was sleeping.

Sam walked over a watched Jake for a few minutes, "Thor, you didn't detect anything else that Loki may have done, did you?"

"No, but that does not mean Loki did not make other changes, it is possible he enhanced certain aspects of the child. But we will not know for sure until he grows." Sam nodded.

She sighed, "The Vascen will be on us soon."

"Well they tried earlier, but we avoided them." Jack explained.

Sam smiled at him, "They won't be kept away for long."

"I know." There was a small rumble outside the ship, "Speak of the devil." Jack muttered.

Thor moved some controls around. "They are aboard. I am attempting to slow them down. You must take your child and escape with one of the smaller ships."

"We don't know how to fly your ships."

"I will set in coordinates from here and initiate the drive once you are aboard."

The door slid open to reveal Luca along with several other Vascen warriors dressed in the same armor as that from Sam's dream. "Give us the child." Luca ordered.

"Since you put it that way, no" Jack replied

"You fool; this child will not only help us, but you as well. If he can kill Uden, what do you think he could do to the Ori?"

"You can't have him." Sam said defiantly picking up Jake. Jack pulled out his zat, but it didn't matter. They were beamed away by Thor. They were sent to one of the smaller ships in the docks and as soon as they were there the engines started up. "We can't leave Thor."

Jack tried the door, "We don't have a choice."

Sam handed Jack Jake and rushed over to a console and began fiddling around. "You know this would be so much easier if I knew how to speak ancient." As soon as she finished her sentence their ship shot out of the docking bay. The wormhole split into another path which their ship took. "This is impossible."

"Is it?"

"At the speed we were going not just in this ship but the bigger one, we should have been torn to pieces as soon as we left the dock."

"Well Thor did say it was a new ship, maybe they made some advancement." Jack suggested.

"Yes they are fabulous aren't they?" Jack turned around and Sam gasped. Uden sat behind them. The flaming head cocked to the side almost an attempt to smile with out smiling, "Well done, I must admit I didn't think you could keep him safe, but you showed me." Jack backed off beside Sam. "Please, I've cooled off and grew up a bit. I'd rather not kill Jake."

"What do you want then?" Sam asked.

Jack shifted his glances back and forth, "Who is he?" Jack asked quietly to Sam.

"This Uden, he is the reason the Vascen want our son."

Uden waved, "I'm pretty much half ascended."

"Oh." Jack replied, "What do you want?"

"Right, I'm just giving you a head start. Trying to earn my angelic wings as a human might put it."

Sam laughed, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I tried." Uden stood up and walked over to them, both Sam and Jack backed away. "Come on, trust me a little." They stared at him. "Fine, to prove I'm of good heart and intentions. I'll take you to Earth." He waved his hand and instantly Earth was visible through the windows.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously…

"_Fine, to prove I'm of good heart and intentions. I'll take you to Earth." He waved his hand and instantly Earth was visible through the windows._

XXX

The stargate spun again. "What's going on?" Landry asked as he entered the observation room.

"Incoming wormhole, Sir," The Sergeant replied, "No IDC's and it's not a planet we recognize."

"Close the Iris." The Sergeant put his hand on the pad and the Iris began to shut. Half way closed it was literally thrown open with a sickening metallic clash. "Stand ready!" Landry ordered. Daniel and Mitchell ran up behind him as the soldier below cocked their guns and held aim.

"Is someone scheduled back?" Daniel asked.

"No." Landry answered. "And we can't close the Iris."

"Oh… not good." Mitchell replied.

Luca stepped out followed by his own soldiers and a long black containers. An odd liquid on their clothes began to evaporate off them creating a thick fog around them. "Put your weapons down, we're here in peace."

"Who are you?" Landry asked through the intercom.

"I am Luca, High Imperator of the Vascen Armada." He unpinned his thick cloak and it fell behind him like a cape, "I am here to negotiate a trade with your leaders."

Landry frowned, "We do not know who you are, how can trust you."

Luca smiled, "Believe me General Landry, we have met, though you may not have known it was me. Besides I have something that might help to gain your trust." He stepped aside and the container floated in front of him. It opened to reveal Thor lying in it unconscious with a huge purplish bruise across his face. "We saved him when his ship malfunctioned."

"That's Thor!" Daniel exclaimed.

Luca nodded. "May we talk?"

Landry stepped back a moment to think, he nodded to himself, "First you must be quarantined and checked by our doctors."

"As you wish." Luca said with a bow.

XXX

"Is that really Earth?" Sam asked quietly.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Jack replied.

Uden was breathing hard like he had just run a thousand laps around a foot ball field. "Of course it's Earth; I have no reason to trick you."

Sam turned around to look at him, "But you have every reason to trick. One would be to kill Jake."

"I told you I don't care to kill Jake!" he barked, "I'm only ensuring that he doesn't want to kill me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Simple, if the Vascen get their hands on him they will inject an enzyme that will react with the one already in him. When Jake grows to maturity he will have the urge to kill me, whether he wants to or not."

"You me brainwash him?" Jack asked.

Uden sat down, "Not quite, more like program."

"So why help us?" Sam asked, "Why not keep your people away?"

"Because, I can't… I… I barely can do anything now. My powers are slowly being drained and soon I'll descend."

"Then go to your people and descend so that they will leave us alone!" Jack shouted.

"I can't."

"You can't? Or you won't?" Jack asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to fight both the ancients and the Vascen at once?" He shouted.

"Um… no I don't."

"Alright then, don't question me like that."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You know we have a right to question you. We can't exactly read your mind and know whether or not you really want to help us."

XXX

"Okay, Doctor, what do you have?"

"The Vascen are clean, except for nitrogen residue on their clothes, there is nothing."

"Nitrogen?"

"Yes, that's why there was fog coming off of them when they came through. Nitrogen as a gas can't harm us or as a liquid either, except that as a liquid it would freeze us instantly on contact."

"What are you saying?"

"The Vascen come from an extremely cold planet where to them liquid Nitrogen is like our water."

Landry nodded, "Okay, send them in."

Luca and his men came in. Landry signaled them to sit. "So, you are interested in trading with us?" he began.

"Indeed, you have one thing we want and in exchange we will give you technology your people can, what is it? Right backwards engineer."

Landry smiled, "What do you need then?"

"A child."

Landry stopped smiling, "A child?" he repeated.

"And not just any child, it has to be General O'Neill's and Colonel Carters child."

Landry froze, "W-what? Did you say?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"You're serious?" He nodded, "We don't even know where they are, or even if their child is alive!"

"I know."

Landry stood up and walked away, "how do you know of the child?"

"How do I know?" Luca repeated and then he laughed. Landry turned around completely shocked at Lucas reaction. "General, I created the child through Loki."

XXX

Uden sighed, "Look, I won't bother you anymore. It doesn't seem like they followed us. You should beam down." With that Uden touched a stone and they were engulfed in white light.

Jack looked around the infirmary at the shocked medical personnel. "Come on." He used on hand to hold their child and another to hold their son. He maneuvered around more shocked personnel and nearly ran into Daniel.

"Hey!" Daniel shouted, he blinked and seemed thrown back. "Jack? Sam?"

Jack didn't respond but kept running. Daniel ran to the nearest phone and dialed Teal'c and then Mitchell and finally Landry. They got to the elevator and Sam pulled out her security card. The doors opened and they entered. The time in the elevators gave them time to think.

"Jack, where are we running?"

"Well I figured standing in the infirmary wasn't cool, so I thought we should go and sit in the general's office."

"Ah."

"The doors opened to General Landry, Teal'c and Mitchell waiting for them. Then a breathless Daniel cam running up. "What took you so long?" Jack asked.

"Had… to take… the stairs." He said in-between breaths.

"Oh, you could have taken the elevator you know?" Daniel glared at Jack.

"Jack, how did you get here and-"

"Hank, in your office, lets go." Jack said cutting the General off.

He nodded and led them to the office, where they explained everything that happened to them.

"Jack you should have stayed in orbit." Hank said finally.

"Why?"

"The Vascen came through the StarGate."

"They what?" He shouted. He exchanged glances with Sam, who was now holding Jake.

"They brought Thor as 'Good Measure'. They claimed his ship malfunctioned and they saved him and through him learnt of us. But as soon as they told me what they wanted in exchange for their technology, I knew something was wrong." Landry leaned back in his chair, "And then Luca full out admitted they were responsible for the Colonels pregnancy through Loki."

"Those bastards." Jack muttered. "What did the president say?"

"He's willing to trade."

"What?" All of SG-1 (that includes Jack) said at once.

"I know, I didn't want to do it, but the president feels getting the technology is important and according to Luca when their done with Jake they'll send him back for our use against the Ori."

"You can't be serious? You won't give Jake to them?" Daniel asked.

"I have to be, if I don't do it, they'll put a general in place that will."

"This is unbelievable!" Jack said.

"They want to examine him first though."

Sam looked up, "Really? They still want to do that?" Landry nodded, "Perhaps then they won't take Jake."

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, if they can find something undesirable in him, they will refuse to use him."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay first sorry for this chapter being so late and second sorry for it being so short. School has been keeping me busy. This has been all I have time to write right now, I'll try and update soon.

* * *

Sam gently put Jake down on the medical table. She looked up and glared at the smug Luca. "What would happen if Jake is cannot be used?" Sam asked.

"We'll just have to make another one." Luca replied. He smiled wider and stepped forward as she backed away beside Jack. Luca pulled out a circular object waved it over Jake and examined it. He frowned a moment and pulled out a green triangle the size of a ring and attached it to the circle. He waved it over Jake again, but this time smiled at it.

He chuckled a little, "I was worried for a moment, and I almost thought he was allergic to our enzymes."

"What a shame." Sam said under her breath Jack smiled and on a whim he slipped his hand into hers. She interlaced her fingers. Point one for Jack.

Luca now proceeded to take out a small box. He opened it took out a small vile of black liquid and let a single drop fall on Jakes head. Sam and Jack both tensed as the drop hit their child's forehead turned pink and evaporated. They relaxed again and Luca smiled.

He pulled out a thin blue cylinder and twirled it in his fingers, "He is far better then we expected." Luca whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

Luca turned to him still twirling the blue rod in his fingers. "He is superior. He makes your race worthy and he is but a child." Luca smiled wickedly.

Suddenly Daniel felt he had to distract Luca for as long as possible, "So that's it a couple of tests and you know? What if you missed something?"

Luca glared at Daniel, who luckily, was safe behind the glass in the observation room. "My tests were thorough and precise. This is the child we need and will take!"

"Well, I was thinking that really, even at our level, though far below yours, we believe our methods to be correct, but sometimes they don't work." Daniel continued.

Luca scoffed, "Please our instruments have a 0.01 inaccuracy."

Daniel nodded, "Maybe that's only for you race, and it might be higher for a human."

"There is too little difference between us to have such an occurrence!" Luca growled.

Mitchell caught on, "Hey what do we get for allowing you to do this? Something big I hope." Sam looked at Jack and he nodded.

Luca raised an eyebrow. "You will get-" Jack slammed Luca into the wall. Luca dropped the cylinder. His guards grabbed Jack by the shirt picked him up and threw him to the other wall. Jack felt a sharp pain and heard a sickening crack in his right arm. Luca grabbed the cylinder and turned to the table, but Jake was gone and so was Sam.

"Find her!" Luca shrieked and then his guards were gone. Luca looked up at the smiling Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c and Landry. "For this I will terminate negotiations and take the child." Luca vanished in red.

Landry ran to the phone. "Don't let those aliens leave, shoot them with Zats if you have to." He said into the phone.

Sam didn't have to go far because as soon as she turned out of the door way with Jake she was consumed by red light.

"You shouldn't anger me like that." Luca said. Sam Held Jake closer. "Please, Sam, let's not fight." And in an instant Luca transformed into the one thing Sam wasn't expecting, her husband. She stared at him unbelieving. "Funny how people think they know someone, eh?" That voice, so familiar, ripped at her heart.

"Y-you, you were…"

"Yes, the entire time, Sam."

"Why?"

"The best way to know someone is to be the closest person in their life. It took me that entire six years to figure you out and determine your worth to us." He stepped closer to her, she backed away. He touched a button on his wrist and Jake vanished in a flash of red and reappeared on the other side of the room. Luca began walking away. Sam ran after him and hit a force field flying her back several feet.

"You weren't the closest person to me!" He stopped and looked at her. "Jack was!"

He smiled slightly and nodded, "I know, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't win your heart away from his." He walked over to Jake and pulled out the thin blue rod. He touched it to Jakes left arm and the blue slowly disappeared into grey. Sam felt defeated. "Now, now don't be like that you'll have him back, soon." Luca changed back into his original features. He looked down at her. "I wont forget our nights together." He whispered.

Sam glared up at him, "I will try to." He frowned and pressed another button at his wrist. In a flash of red she was back at the SGC.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam opened her eyes and began to cry. They lost, they lost. They never loose, never. They were the good guys. If the good guys lost who was there to stop the bad guys? She felt someone watching her. Sam turned over and stared into melancholy brown eyes. Jack had his arm in cast and gently resting in a sling. "I'm sorry…" He muttered softly.

"It's not your fault." She whispered.

"I should have been there to help you."

"Jack…" His name rang through the room. She turned back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, "Sir, their technology was too great. There was no way for you to help me."

He looked down sadly. After a few minutes of silence he slid of his chair and walked out of the room. Daniel looked up as Jack left the room, "How is she?" he asked.

Jack glared at Daniel, "How would you be?" He snapped back. He shook his head a stalked off angrily. Daniel looked at Teal'c and Mitchell; they didn't know what to say. There was a bright white light and Freyr stood before them. "Greetings, Daniel Jackson."

"Freyr!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I am here to examine and hopefully cure Thor of his injuries."

"Yeah, this way." Daniel led the little grey alien into the infirmary to where Thor lay unconscious. Freyr stared at Thor for a moment.

"I will return." Daniel nodded as the two Asgard beamed away.

"Daniel?" he turned and found Sam staring at him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey…"

"Will Thor be alright?"

"We don't know, Freyr is hopeful though." She nodded. "You know there was nothing you could have done and even if you tried they would have gotten around it."

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. I can't help but feel…"

"I know you can't, but to be honest the only person who can help you through this is Jack." She looked away, "You know it's true. He is the only one who has experienced loosing a child." Sam nodded.

"I know."

Daniel laughed a little, "I know you know." She smiled at him. There was a bright light and Freyr returned.

"Thor will recover, but not in time."

Daniel frowned, "Not in time for what?"

"To follow the Vascen and retrieve the one you call Jake." Sam sat up.

"What?"

Freyr looked over at her, "If he gains blood lust he will surely go on to kill the rest of the ascended, which include the ancients."

Sam walked over to them, "What do you mean blood lust?"

"In Thors preliminary scans of the child he found that if the enzyme intended to make the child grow faster is activated, an inborn urge to kill ascended beings will also be activated. If the child kills an ascended being he will have an uncontrollable urge to kill all of them. That is the flaw in the Vascen design."

Daniel looked to Sam, "It might not be a flaw, and they could careless as long as Jake does his job."

Freyr looked up at the two, "We will leave immediately, if your team would like to come, you must do so now."

"Yes!" Daniel and Sam said at once. There was a flash of light and they were aboard another Asgard ship. Teal'c and Mitchell were there too.

"So, I suppose were going on a road trip then?" Mitchell asked.

"You could say that." Daniel answered.

There was a flash of light and O'Neill joined them. "Hell N-" He turned around and saw Sam. "Okay, where we going?"

"Sir, can I talk to you?" She looked around at the questioning faces, except Daniel who smiled happily. "In private." She added quickly.

"Yeah, sure…" He followed her out into the hallway.

"Jack, I'm sorry." They walked side by side down the empty hallways.

"Oh don't worry about it, I understand."

"No, I have to apologies. I was being selfish and-" He captured her lips with his.

"Apology accepted." He said after he let her go. She leaned against a wall.

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was better then what I imagined it to be." She said smiling and blushing.

Jack smiled, "Ah you see all better, now let's go kick some Vascen ass!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Awaken." Sharp piercing blue eyes burst open. "Sit up!" The lean, muscular body sat up and threw its legs over the edge of the bed. "Rise and accept your destiny!" The young man barely of age stood up slowly. His longish black hair was pulled back into a pony tale.

He looked about the cold room solemnly, searching for something that was not there. "Where am I going?" He whispered softly.

"To the battle field." Answered a voice

"Why?"

"To claim your destiny."

"To fight for you?"

"Yes, who else would you fight for?"

The young man smiled, "Perhaps myself?" He questioned. Instantly lights turned on. He clenched his eyes and turned his head slightly.

"You will fight him and you will kill him."

His hawk eye pierced the speaker as the young man glared at him, "I am no servant, and you do not command me!" The speaker stepped back and faltered, tripping over himself. The young man stepped forward.

"Stop!" the young man turned face to face with Luca.

"How will you control me?" The young man asked.

Luca smiled, "Such resilience and someone so young. Eighteen Earth years I believe you have aged.

The young man smiled too, "Yes, in eighteen hours thanks to you."

"Indeed, but now you must fight Uden, fight and win. Your life depends on it."

He laughed, "No your life does. You haven't answered my question though, how will you control me?"

Luca paused, "We have ways."

"Your ways are flawed by your arrogance."

"Is that so?"

The young man stopped smiling, "Yes."

"Prove it and you can leave."

The young man smiled wickedly. He grabbed Luca by the throat and slammed him into the wall so fast no one even saw his blur as he rushed past. "You forget genetic memory, you forget to erase some memories and you forget my freedom to choose." The young man whispered into Lucas ear. "And, I choose freedom." He dropped Luca. Luca gasped for air.

"He won't let you leave!" The young man turned back to the desperate Luca.

"Dear Master Luca, you are mistaken. I am no longer needed because. He is no longer a threat." He continued walking to the door, "Also, you forget that this was Udens idea." With that he grabbed a long black robe from the shelf and left.

XXX

Sam looked out the window at the blurring blue lines. SG-1 moved to a private room for rest. Jack came up beside her and leant over her against the wall. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"How will we get them to hand him over?" She turned and looked at Jack. "Their desperate to have him and keep him."

Jack sighed, "I was hoping Uden could help us there."

"Uden?"

"Maybe we could convince him to descend; they would have no need for Jake."

"I wish it were that simple." Jack and Sam turned around to Uden.

Daniel frowned, "Isn't it?"

"No." Uden responded.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"You were Ascended once, you know."

Daniel sighed, "Yes, but my memories were wiped."

"Shame."

"Look, just do it!" Jack ordered.

Uden turned to Jack, "I can't!"

"BULL!" He shouted back.

"Why not?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know how." He whispered.

"You don't know how?" Daniel repeated.

"Yes."

"Are you too proud to ask for help?" Teal'c asked making everyone jump.

"No!"

"Looks like it to me." Mitchell mumbled.

Uden opened his mouth and then shut it. "I don't have time for this." With that he vanished.

"So Uden's not going to help us." Mitchell announced.

Sam frowned as the ship slowed down. "We're stopping." She pointed out. SG-1 ran out of the room and onto the bridge.

"What's going on, Freyr?" Daniel asked.

"We have reached what the Vascen call their borders. One of their ships has a requested a peaceful meeting." he answered. There was a flash of red and a Vascen appeared. He had softer red eyes and blue flaming hair.

"I am Commander Thelmak. Greeting and peace from my superiors, they felt you would be coming." At the mention of his name Jack and Sam shared a small glance.

"Did they?" Jack said.

"Indeed, but I'm afraid your journey was quite in vain."

Sam frowned, "How so?"

"This morning your son awoke, ready for his task, but he refused. He nearly killed Luca when he left."

Daniel blinked, "What? How? Why?"

Thelmak sighed, "Very simple, Dr. Jackson, genetic memory. In order for there to be any success with creating a being with enough ability to take on an ascended being we needed a fast and reliable way of teaching him."

"Genetic memory was your answer then." Sam summarized.

"Yes, it was successful accept for one thing."

"He had the knowledge and memory of his parents." Daniel finished Thelmaks thought.

Thelmak nodded, "He adopted the idea of resisting us, but his parent's memory was not the only memory he received."

"Who else's?" Jack asked.

"He received our knowledge, the Tokra proteins from when both of you were blended made him into a form of a harcesis, and ancient knowledge that was locked inside his father."

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa." Mitchell looked around scared, "Are you telling me you didn't just create a super being with super abilities, but you created a super being with super abilities and super knowledge."

"That would be correct." Thelmak answered.

"That could be dangerous." Daniel said softly.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Explain it to me." he said.

"Well, Jake could either be the best thing that happened to us or the worst thing." Daniel began.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Jack, he has the ability to destroy everything in this universe without anything to stop him." Daniel clarified.

Jack looked to Thelmak, "So while you people were caught up in saving your own asses did you ever think that maybe this could happen."

"We did." Jack threw up his arms in frustration, "But we also believed he would not live through the fight."

"What?" Jack and Sam said at once. There was a beeping noise. Thelmak took out a small black disc from his pocket and looked at it.

"Hm…" He sighed.

"What?" Jack asked impatiently.

"There is word that Uden has returned to my home planet. I must leave. If I get any information about your son I will send it to you."

"How-" Sam didn't have time to finish her question before Thelmak was gone in a red light.

"Does that mean we're going home?" Asked Mitchell.

Freyr dropped SG-1 off at the SGC. Hopes of finding Jake seemed like only dreams. Until an incoming wormhole came through the Stargate.

"What's up?" Mitchell asked as he entered the observation room.

Landry sighed, "I don't know, but who ever is coming through is unrecognized."

"Oh." Daniel said as he joined them.

"Close the Iris." Landry ordered.

Walter frowned, "The Iris is not responding." the wormhole formed with its normal blue burst. A dark figure stepped through. He wore armor similar to Anubis' super soldiers accept his mask only covered two thirds of his face. He had a black cloak draped over he shoulders. He smiled, "General Landry." he said softly and bowed his head slightly. "I believe we have much to talk about."


	17. Chapter 17

Landry and the stranger sat on opposite sides of the briefing room table. The stranger stared at Landry for a long time, trying to figure out all possible reactions and actions the man could possess at this time. Such an Assessment took several minutes of a long and tense silence. Many officers including SG-1 stood at the bottom of the stairs hoping to catch some of the conversation.

"Well?" Landry asked after several minutes.

The stranger smiled, "I am a messenger." Landry nodded and the stranger continued, "I bring word from someone dear to your friends."

"And who would that be?"

"You know who it is."

"Say it anyway."

"He calls himself Jacob."

Landry smiled, "Is he alright?" He asked with concern.

The stranger nodded, "He is well, but for the moment feels it is safer to stay hidden. Not just for himself but for you as well."

Landry nodded some more, "Because the Vascen would come after him."

"Yes." There was a long pause.

"You said you had a message?"

"Indeed, but most has already been said that he wrote." The stranger pulled out a darkly tanned parchment that was folded and tied. "He has written it in a language he was sure only one could read. As another precaution incase I was intercepted." Landry nodded and looked at the note.

"I'll give this to Dr. Jackson. He'll be able to read it." The stranger bowed his head.

Landry stood and so did the stranger, "He requested a message be sent back to him, as a way of ensuring his note reached its destination."

"Of course, we'll set up some guest quarters until you are ready to leave."

"How kind of you." The stranger said bowing.

Landry walked to the door and opened it. The soldier standing outside saluted the General. The General nodded, "Take our guest to one of our rooms on base and take extra care of him." The soldier nodded and motioned the stranger to come with him, understanding to be on guard around him at all times.

Landry walked close to the stairs, "SG-1, Jack you can come up now." He yelled down. As he moved to the table they came up the stairs. Once they reached the top they joined him at the table.

"It's not Jake." Landry said softly. "But it a message from him." He held up the note and then passed it to Daniel.

Daniel opened it slowly and read it with a very concentrated look. "Well?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked up and then back at the note, "Well it's written in a strange mix of ancient, Gou'ald and English. It's very difficult to re-"

"What does it say?" Jack asked impatiently.

"The first part is about his escape from the Vascen and then it details how much he has aged and some of the things he knows." Daniel read some more. "He says he is hiding in an abandoned castle built by the ancients. The people there are very kind to him and treat him like their lord, thought a tad on the primitive side."

"I hope that doesn't go to his head." Mitchell said with a little laugh. Everyone gave him the same 'that was inappropriate' look. "It was a joke." Mitchell said in defense.

"He goes on to say he'll return when he gets the go ahead from..."

"From?" Sam asked.

"I think it says Oma." Daniel paused to take this in. "He closes by saying he loves his parents and knows they love him because he can remember them protecting him. Jake also adds that his parents should be proud of themselves for fighting off the Vascen so long."

Sam smiled a little and felt Jack brush his hand against hers. She turned to him and smiled wider. Sam then turned to Landry, "Where is the messenger?"

The stranger watched the door close behind him and sighed. He took off his helmet and took a deep breath of air. The room around him was dull, a table with chairs, a bed, a couple of lamps and four or five inspirational pictures. He knew the door would be heavily guarded and secured, after all who could trust him?

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. It had been some time since his last rest. He hadn't realized how long he drifted in the void of silence before a knock startled him. Quickly he grabbed his helmet and placed it back on his face. "Come in." He said loudly and the door opened.

Sam entered the familiar guest quarters. Many times her father would stay here when he was visiting. The stranger bowed to her as she entered, the motion caught her off guard. Though she should be use to it by now from the number of people who thought her a god off world. He straightened and stared at her.

"You talked with my son?" She started. The words seemed strange even to her.

"Yes."

"And he asked you to come personally?"

"Indeed."

"He had no other news then that in the letter?"

"I can not say even if he had."

Sam stared at the stranger; there was something familiar about him. "Are you aware how badly the Vascen want him?"

"I am that is why he hides with my people."

Sam nodded, "Then you know how he sticks out?"

He sighed, "Aye."

Sam chuckled, "You are very good at blocking every attempt I have made so far."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps a little better then some off a race not so advanced." He stiffened and Sam smiled, "I'm sharper then you anticipated?"

"No, no I knew how sharp and quick you were, but what I did even dream was how gentle you are being with me. I am the only one who was granted the privilege of talking to your son. He trained me how to react and answer questions that you might have."

Sam dropped her pretense and allowed him to notice her sadness. She sat down at the table only to be joined by the stranger. "Do you have a name?" She asked finally.

"I am called Uilleam."

"I'm Colonel Sa-"

"I know who you are. You were described to me."

"He remembers me?"

"Oh yes." Uilleam answered with a little too much feeling for an impartial third party.

Sam smiled, "You can take off your helmet, I'm pretty sure you won't be attacked here."

"I know, but I prefer to keep it on." Sam nodded and stood.

Uilleam stood as well and bowed as Sam opened the door. "I think I might come back."

"If you please, would you mind writing your reply. I must return as quickly as possible."

"Sure." Sam answered as she closed the door. SG-1 stood waiting for her. Jack stood up from leaning off of the wall.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"He says his name is Uilleam."

"Huh, interesting." They looked at Daniel. He sighed and explained. "It's of Celtic Scotland origin, it means resolute soldier and an English version would be William."

"Resolute soldier eh?" Mitchell repeated. Daniel nodded.

"He's hiding something." Sam blurted out.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged, "A feeling, the way he acted around me. He was holding something back the entire time."

Inside the room the stranger took off his helmet again. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. They were like everything in his memories. He smiled a little and undid the pony tail that kept his black hair out of his face. His blue eyes glanced over the room again. There was a flash of white and he turned around to face Oma.

"Uden has been dealt with." He nodded, "You may now reveal yourself to your parents, Jacob."

"Can I?" he asked solemnly.

"Are you afraid to?" He shook his head and sat down. She put a hand on his shoulder, "They love you no matter what you did."

He looked up at her, "Oma, you know as well as I do that it will never be safe for me to stay."

She nodded, "Then say your farewells and continue hiding until you are needed."

"Until I'm needed?"

"There will be a time, but I can not say anymore."

"I understand." She smiled and vanished.

Jake stood up and grabbed his helmet. He put it back on and opened the door. SG-1 jumped at his sudden appearance. "Weren't talking about me were you?" He asked slyly.

They smiled and laughed a little, except for Daniel he frowned, "That's an interesting change in the way you speak." He remarked.

Jake stopped smiling, "Do you suspect something of me Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel paused, "Sure."

Sam stepped in, "Uilleam you should remain in this room until we have a reply."

"I can not."

"You can not?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a go ahead."

"From who?" They all asked at once.

"Oma."

They paused. "Oma, was in your room just now?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." He answered with that he turned and began walking down the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going? Jack asked grabbing him by the arm.

Jake jerked his arm away, "I have to go, and if I stay you will be in danger."

"In danger?"

Jake pushed Jack up against the wall and whispered in his ear, "Father, please, let me go." Jake released Jack and kept going. Jack stared after him shocked. Two guards tried to stop him.

"No, let him go!" Jack ordered.

"Sir?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"I said let him go Lieutenant." Jack said more firmly. Jake smiled and Jack followed him to the get room. Sam ran after them and shortly after her the rest of SG-1.

Jack froze by the door as Jake walked part way up the ramp. He pressed a button on his wrist and the gate came to life. The shimmering blue vortex lit up the room. Sam grabbed Jack's elbow. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Jack looked at her and smiled, "Giving our son time." He whispered.

Sam stared at him and then looked at Jake who was standing at the top of the ramp before the vortex. "What's going on down there?" Landry yelled. Jack gave him an 'its okay sign" and Landry gave him an 'I expect an explanation later' look.

Jake looked at his parents and pulled off his helmet. His black hair fell past his ears and he smiled. He looked like Jack with Sam's eyes and black hair. "Thanks Dad," He said. "I gotta leave for now, but I'll be back. I promise." Jack smiled and nodded. Sam was crying and smiling at the same time. Jake was okay and he wasn't a maniac bent on universe domination! "Stop crying Mom, this isn't the end."

"I know." She choked out.

He gave them a smile and waved. The rest of SG-1 caught up and their jaws dropped at the sight of Jake. He bowed to them and then bowed to Landry. After he stepped backwards into the Stargate smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Life at the SGC returned to normal, or at least as normal as it could get after what happened, with SG-1's first mission in weeks. Mitchell impatiently paced around the get room slowly annoying Teal'c Daniel had taken to puzzle he had packed away. "Where is she?" Mitchell asked for the fifteenth time. Then as if on queue she ran through the door.

"Sorry I'm late."

Mitchell nodded, "Well I know you're dating a General and all but that doesn't mean you can make our missions late."

She rolled her eyes, "First of all I'm not dating a General and second five minutes is hardly late."

"You are mistaken, it has been seven." Teal'c corrected with a humorous smile, Sam laughed a little.

"SG-1, are you ready to go now?" Landry asked. Mitchell nodded. "Good, you have a go. God speed."

Together the four walked up the ramp and through the event horizon. The wormhole rushed through the galaxy and spat SG-1 out on a planet that was clearly entering a fall like season. The team took a quick survey and headed towards the nearest village. The walk was a peaceful for about a mile when SG-1 heard a twig snap from behind the trees. They armed them selves and searched for a threat.

"Lower you weapons!" A man order from too close a distance, Mitchell turned to his voice and jumped at the sight of a cross bow only inches from his face. The rest of the team covered for him and pointed their guns at the stranger. "Lower your weapons." He said again this time softer and calmer.

"Put yours down first." Daniel replied.

The stranger glanced at Daniel. "You are trespassing on my land, you first!"

Daniel sighed and lowered his weapon. "Daniel?" Mitchell questioned.

"Well, he has a point!" Daniel argued.

Mitchell sighed and dropped his weapon at the same time Sam and Teal'c did. The stranger lowered his cross bow. "Come with me, you should speak with the Elders." He turned and led the way to his village. Daniel attempted to talk with him but never got a response. He stopped at a lakes edge near a water fall and slowly waded through the water.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam

He turned to them, "You can swim?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Behind the water fall." He answered and with that he vanished beneath the surface. SG-1 followed him and did the same.

They surfaced inside a cave and swam to the shore. The man was waiting politely and still refused to say any more. He led them through a series of tunnels until finally they came out into the sun light and into a hidden valley. It was a fantastic place full of green trees and flowers. They soon entered a prosperous village filled with people and buildings.

The village seemed to have come to a stop once they saw SG-1. People dropped what they were doing to follow the new comers. They were told to wait while their guide ran into one of the buildings. He came out shortly followed by an old man and a prior.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the ultra long time I spent to update. School has been quite hectic as my teachers are now panicking that they haven't the time to teach us everything. And work is getting busier now because of Christmas, but I'm going to try and keep updating as much as possible.

"Welcome travelers!" The prior greeted smiling widely. Mitchell rolled his eyes and looked at Sam who tightened her grip on her P-90. "Hallow are the Ori!"

"Hallow are the Ori." Chanted the villagers.

"I think we came to the wrong planet." Mitchell whispered.

"Ya think?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"We should try to peaceful get out of this." Daniel whispered.

"I do not believe we can." Teal'c replied glancing around at the crowd encircling them.

The Prior smiled widely, "You are the infamous SG-1."

Mitchell raised his eyebrows, "Wouldn't that make us famous? Seeing how you know who we are."

The Prior stopped smiling, "You will tell us where he is!"

"Where who is?" Daniel asked.

"The blasphemer who wanders these hills."

"Sorry, never heard of him." Mitchell replied.

The Prior waved his staff violently and Mitchell flew up against a house. "We know he is connected with you." Teal'c went to Mitchell who signaled he was okay.

"You don't think their talking about…" Daniel whispered cautiously to Sam.

"The Ori would know." Teal'c concurred.

Sam nodded, "Sorry, we have no connection with him." She immediately regretted saying _him_. By saying that specific word the Prior would know they knew.

He smiled again, "You're lying, the Gods can tell!" He proclaimed.

"Hallow are the Ori!" The crowd chanted back.

Mitchell stood up shakily, "Look, it seems we have a misunderstanding."

"True." The prior replied.

"But we really have no idea what you are talking about."

"LIARS!" The prior waved his staff again throwing Mitchell up against the wall (again) and holding him. Choking the life out of him slowly. Teal'c set off a few rounds of bullets, but they didn't even reach the prior. They stopped, floating in front of him and then fell to the ground. Mitchell grew red gasping for breath. Sam tried moving but she was frozen, she couldn't speak and she couldn't breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel and Teal'c in the same situation.

Then she was released as sudden as she was caught. Sam fell forward and gasped for air. She could hear her team around her also breathing heavily. She looked up at a confused Prior, who was still trying to use his staff. His followers smiled and back off. Sam didn't understand, what was going on? Did the villager know what was happening?

Suddenly the prior was thrown forward. His staff flew from his hand up to a person in black armor. This person stood gallantly high on a cliff he was smiling as he smashed the staff into the rock face. He stepped off the cliff and landed softly by Mitchell. Mitchell was not moving and was barely breathing. The person put his hand on Mitchell's chest and soon Mitchell's eye flashed open. He looked at the person confused, but by this time the prior was up again.

"The Ori are not Gods." The prior stared at him viciously. "And if they are, let them smite me where I stand." The silence and fear was so great even Sam could feel it. After several long minutes of heavy silence, prior burst out laughing.

"Fool!" His voice was changed and his eyes were on fire, "Such a challenge is beyond idiotic." The prior stood and raise his hand. In a flash another staff appeared. The stranger smirked.

"Perhaps you're the foolish one."

The prior snarled, "Do not ridicule me before you see the might of the Ori! Hallowed are the ORI!"

The prior waved his staff and a blast of energy threw the black armored man against the cliff. He stood up holding his arm. He smiled at the confused Ori. "You bring this upon your self and those like you."

He held out his good arm and the Ori froze. He crushed his hand into a fist and the Ori screamed. Suddenly the Ori fell to his knees and was forced to look up. Out of his eyes gushed this black oozing mist. It blasted high into the sky before it vanished into white light. Sam gasped at the spectacle and then looked at the prior. All that remained was a crumbled pile of dust. She looked to the armored stranger and knew even before his helmet was blown off who he was, Jake stood there eyes pure black (A/N: the black eyes thing would be similar to that of the cool eye thing that happens in Underworld and the Covenant. If you seen either movie you know what I'm talking about.).

Jake fell to his knees and Sam didn't care what just happened. She forced her self up and grabbed her son. For the first time she was able to hug him properly. Jake didn't resist but instead held on just as hard. Sam was crying.

Mitchell looked at Teal'c and Daniel. Neither of them knew what to do or to say. It wasn't until had held Jake so tight that she hurt his arm. "Ow!" He almost laughed.

"Your arm! Is it broken?" She grabbed it and pulled it towards her. Everyone heard a small pop.

Jake smiled, "Nope, just dislocated." He laughed a little, "But not anymore." Sam hugged him again. "Come on, we probably should talk somewhere less in front of hundred or so people." Sam laughed and let go of him. Jake stood up and led SG-1 up the mountain. "Well that didn't take you long."

"Excuse me?" Mitchell asked.

"I thought it might take, I dunno, longer for you to find where I was hiding."

"There were rumors of Ori presence on this planet." Teal'c explained.

"Yeah, that was me; I managed to trap on here." He looked behind him at the stunned faces. "You know those villagers are amazing actors." Jake kept going.

"Actors?" Daniel asked following Jake, "God I would have thought they were real followers. Thought this might be our last mission."

"Again?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel smiled, "Yeah, again."

"We do seem to find ourselves in such situations." Teal'c said softly. Sam nodded and smiled.

Jake stopped and put his hand to the face of the rock. He took in several deep breaths. "Jake?" Sam questioned with concern.

Jake looked at her. "Yeah, I just need to…" Jake fell back and Mitchell stepped forward just in time to catch him.


	20. Chapter 20

Jake woke to a machine beeping softly. A peered over at it and saw his blood pressure being monitored. He couldn't quite move his head but enough to see there was a curtain drawn around him. He heard voices from behind the curtain.

"Sam…"

"Jack."

His parents. His parents were just beyond his reach. If he could just make a noise or get their attention, but he couldn't move, he couldn't talk. "Dr. Kelmer believes it was a stroke, but there was no evidence of it." Sam continued.

"No evidence?"

"No clogged arteries, nothing."

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know maybe, but I'm hoping not."

What were they talking about? Was it about him? Was there something wrong with him? The machine started beeping faster, but it wasn't enough to grab their attention.

"Maybe the Asgard can help?" Jack asked deep in thought.

"Maybe…"

There was a small pause and Jake heard a small sob from his mother. "Hey, c'mere." Jake heard them embrace and Jack calming Sam. "It will be fine; Thor will know what to do."

Jake furiously fought with himself to move, but nothing happened until finally his fingers twitched. It wasn't his whole body but regaining finger control was a start. Then he could wiggle his toes. If he could smile he would have. He wanted to talk to them so bad. Someone entered the room.

"Sam, Jack, Thor's here!" It was Daniel Jackson, Jake recognized his voice. He heard the three of them leave just as he was able to flop his arm a bit. The only bad part of regaining his strength was the prickling numb feeling he had all over his body. "My, my, my, haven't the mighty fallen." Jake threw his head over to the side and saw Luca. He smiled viciously. Jake couldn't talk back all he could do was shake in fury. "Now, now calm yourself youngling, I'm not really here I'm a figment of your imagination. In fact I am a figment that will control you like a puppet."

He threw his head back and laughed, "You see, I am you. In a way…" He began pacing around the bed.

"I am you in a way so strange and so magnificent that now there is no stopping me."

"SHUT IT YOU BASTARD!" Jake knew he didn't really say this out loud rather he thought it and knew this imaginative Luca heard.

"That's right shout; fill me with your anger! I feed on this and you knew it, but what you didn't know was that I would take control after your first true killing of an immortal." He laughed harder as Jake began thrashing about hoping to wake from this nightmare.

The doctors must have heard because three of them came rushing in. The lead called a nurse to get Jack and Sam. The second went right to checking his vitals and the third cam in close to try and calm Jake. "Its okay, its okay your safe here."

Suddenly Jake had no control his hand shot out and caught the third doctor's neck. He squeezed hard and threw him to the wall. He felt him self stand and watched the other two doctors flee. SG-1 came in and Jake tried to attack them. "Jake!" Jake stopped he looked at his mother who returned the look. Shaking Jake was able to stop him self. He fell to his knees and started crying.

There was a deep sound and then a white light and Jake was beamed aboard the Asgard ship. Thor was sternly staring at Jake in the center of several other Asgards. Jake felt heavy chains holding him down. "Just a precaution." Thor reassured seemingly almost able to read Jakes mind. "Have you control?" One of the Asgard asked.

"Control?" Jake questioned.

He saw Luca and knew the others couldn't see. "Watch this." The imaginative Luca whispered.

"YOU WILL NEVER SUBDUE ME! FOOLS! THERE IS NO CONTROL!" Like a dream he heard himself yell at the council and fight against the chains.

"We shall see." Thor replied. The council vanished, the chains were gone. Jake stood and before him was an ascended being. Though they looked like any normal flesh and blood humanoid he could feel their power. The movements that followed were unlike anything. It was almost as though he was a puppet and he couldn't control himself. Finally He reached the end. His fist held out he was ready to destroy the ascended being.

But when it came down to it, he fought harder. His hand shook between two controls. One of nature and one of mind. "I will not have it!" Jake whispered threw painful tears. And his arm fell to his side, so that once more he had control.

Thor watched a monitor with the image of Jake on it. He turned to Sam and Jack. "I believe the Asgard can help." He told them. "It seems Loki had not set in the control properly."


	21. Chapter 21

How long must they do this? How long before they give up? What do they Asgard owe me anyway? Do I owe them something? They won't find a cure. They can't fix it.

You're lying.

Am I? Or am I telling the truth? What can't you trust yourself?

Not when you're in control.

Oh yes, good son, bad son right?

More like Good Jake, Bad Jake

Heh. Yes, that would be the appropriate title. Maybe I should give myself a name? That way it's not confusing.

We should be one.

Yes we _should_, but we're not and I'm getting us out of here.

XXX

Tortured screams filled Sam's ears and tears streaked her face again. A strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her into the warm body it belonged to. And she cried into his chest as he looked at her sadly. No mother should have to witness this.

"Thor!"

"Yes O'Neill." The grey alien replied.

"Why is this taking so long?"

"I don't know, I hypothesized a simple procedure, but it is more complicated then when first examined." Thor turned to O'Neill. "It also takes much concentration-"

"I get it, I'll shut up." Thor bowed his head and turned back to his machine.

Thor moved more controls and then suddenly stopped. Jack stared at him and knew Thor well enough to know there was something wrong. "Thor?"

"He is smiling O'Neill."

Both Sam and Jack ran to the monitor. Sure enough Jake lying in the Asgard machine was smiling. "So?" Jack asked.

"I am not certain but-"

"But?" Sam asked.

"This will not be a simple procedure. It seems that-"

Suddenly Jake stood up, a green beam was shot at him, but fast as lightning he moved out of the way. Then loud sirens went off. Jake left the room he was in.

"We must stop him." Thor stated with more urgency in his voice then Sam or Jack have ever heard. Jack grabbed his Zat gun and ran out the door. Sam looked around and grabbed the only other weapon, Jack's gun. Then she too ran out the door. Thor turned back to the computer and began setting up security measures, anything to prevent Jake from leaving.

Jake raced through the hallways barely dodging stunning beams and force shields. Finally he made it to the beaming technology. He looked down at the controls, his mind working fast to figure them out. Searching his memories he found which stone to move.

"Hold it, Kiddo." His father's voice made Jake jump. "Turn around, slowly." Jake did as he was told. Jack stood in front of him with the Zat aimed at Jakes chest.

"You won't erase me; I am what gives Jake his mind." Jack stared at him blankly. "You won't shoot."

"No?"

"No."

"Try me." Jake flew forward and knocked the Zat out of Jacks hand and pinned him to the wall.

"How about now, old man?"

"I'm not that old."

"Let him go." Jake and Jack both looked at Sam who now had her gun pointed at Jake.

"You won't shoot me." Sam said nothing but stared at Jake.

"Jake." Her words cut through him and he felt he was being repressed. "Enough, if you have my memories, if you have jacks memories, you know this is wrong."

"I am not Jake." He said furiously. And he let go of Jack. Jake ran to the control panel, Sam shot and the bullet hit Jakes shoulder. Jake flung himself through the back lash and hit the right stone. Holding his bloody shoulder he landed onto the transport pad in time to beam away.

Jack caught Sam just as she tried to run after him. "No! SAM! That isn't Jake!"

"Then who is he?" She cried.

"I don't know, but I bet Thor does." Jack calmly picked Sam up and dragged her back to Thor.

"I am sorry, O'Neill, I failed you." Thor said apologetically to Jack.

"No Thor, we all did. There was no way we could have stopped him." Thor stared at Jack and so did Sam. "Look all we can do now is tried to find him and help him."

Thor nodded, so did Sam. She sat down against the wall with her head in her arms. Jack wanted to do the same. Sam looked up suddenly, "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"You said jakes condition became complicated, how?"

"Indeed, while examining him during the procedure, I discovered that he Jake had to segregate several emotions and abilities in order to be able to gather the brain capacity to destroy a being made of energy. This segregation was a fail safe to protect the mind and it is the segregation that has caused a manifestation of a second personality."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled a little, "I think he means that in order for Jake to kill Ascended beings he has to push away certain emotions and this cause Jake to develop a second personality."

"Oh, well you could have just said that."

"If we find Jake, do you think you could fix this?"

"I will require some time to develop a possible procedure, but then Jake may never be able to use his specialized abilities."

Sam nodded and turned to Jack. "Let's find our son."


	22. Chapter 22

"Sir!" Sam argued.

"I know Colonel, but the president wants nothing to do with it. And frankly with this Ori threat on the bound I don't blame them." Landry sighed. "But off the record I would glad spend all resources to help you and Jack."

Sam nodded and was silent for a moment. "Then Sir I am requesting time off so I can look for my son."

"Fine, but you won't be able to use the gate." Sam stared at Landry with her mouth wide open. "I'm sorry Sam, but it's out of my hands."

Sam stood up and so did Landry. "Thank you for your time Sir." Sam said barely holding in her anger.

Landry nodded, "You are relieved of duty until you wish to come back," Sam began to leave. "Sam?" She turned to him. "Good Luck."

"Thank you, Sir."

With that Sam exited Landrys office and met several curious faces in the hall. "So?" Daniel asked.

"Are we going on a hunting trip?" Mitchell asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, the president refuses to 'fund' this expedition. Jack and I are on our own."

Daniel was caught off guard by Sam's casual use of the Generals first name. She would normally call him Sir or General O'Neill. "Damn it." Mitchell sad softly.

"Then how are we to proceed?" Teal'c asked.

"We?"

"Yeah, do you think we'd let you do this by your self?" Mitchell asked.

"I had to relieve myself of duty to do this." Sam explained. "I don't think General Landry's going to let his entire SG-1 go off duty."

"Well what if we don't give him a choice?" Daniel asked.

Landry opened his door. "That's impossible Jackson, besides the pentagon had a job for you."

"What?" Daniel and Mitchell said at the same time.

"I just got off the phone with the president. He wants you out there looking for more priors."

"Oh come on! That's just an excuse so that we can't help Sam!" Daniel shouted.

"And is it working?" Landry asked.

"Unfortunately." Teal'c responded.

"Indeed." Landry replied. Debriefing in a half hour." Then he shut the door again.

"Let's just sneak off the base." Mitchell suggested.

Sam shook her head. "No, do what you're supposed to do and keep an eye out for Jake. If you find anything suspicious follow it."

Daniel nodded. "That way the pentagon is pleased and we can still help you."

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a while. I got to find a way to get off this planet with out the military resources."

"Good luck" Mitchell replied and they parted.

First Sam called Jack. He was having difficulties leaving his active duty. Urgent requests kept coming up. He began to doubt if they were real emergencies or just made up to keep him in his office. He told Sam he would be on his way as soon as he could escape. Sam then drove home, the entire time trying to contemplate how to get off the planet.

She didn't have to go far though. She put the key into its lock and turned it. Opening the door and turning into the living room, the first thing she saw was a man sitting casually on her couch. He stood up. "Darling." He walked over and she barely let him hug her. It was Luca, he had returned.

"What do you want?"

He laughed and sat back down. "Please is it illegal to see my wife?" She was not amused and he sobered quickly. "Sit down." She sat down. "Where is Jake?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, I don't."

"He ran off."

Luca frowned. "Did he go soon after you tried to fix the error?" Sam looked up surprised. "Yes that was what I was doing when he left me. I cursed that Asgard a thousand times."

"Why did you use him anyways?" Sam asked.

"He knew more about human physiology then we did. We have only been observing your kind for a decade."

"And you couldn't pick up a text book?"

Luca laughed. "Sure that sounds like a good idea now." He looked at her for a long time.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing." He paused, "You want to look for him."

Sam nodded, "Thor believes he knows a way to help Jake."

"But your SGC doesn't want to help?"

"No, our higher authorities don't want to help."

Luca nodded, "I'll help you."

Sam frowned, "In exchange for what?"

"Jake has to kill Uden."


	23. Chapter 23

Jack slowly walked up the steps to Sam's house. It was well past midnight and only a few hours ago he had managed to slip out of the office undetected. He raised a hand to ring the doorbell, but before he pushed the button the door opened. Sam smiled at him. It made him smile too. "Waited for me?"

"Yeah." She let Jack into her house. He stepped in and silently inhaled the scent. He loved the way her house smelt. He always had, the first time he walked through that door he said to himself that he liked her house smell. "Do you want some coffee, a beer maybe?"

"A beer would be nice." Sam went ahead to the kitchen and Jack wandered into the living room. He stopped dead at the sight of Luca. Luca smiled and stood up almost respectively. "Sam!" Jack called.

Sam came around behind Jack and hand him his beer. "I know." She said to him and sat down on the smaller couch across from Luca. Jack cautiously sat beside Luca eyeing him with suspicion. This had reminded him of the time that Jack first met Sam's late husband. In fact this is exactly how it happened, except it was in the afternoon and Jack wasn't so cold to the guy. He was cold though, maybe a little bitter that he didn't have the nerve to get her first. Jack sipped his beer.

The same sort of awkward silence, Sam kind of embarrassed and the other guy completely pleased with the situation. "Does someone want to let me in on what's going on?" Jack asked.

"He wants to help us." Sam said quickly. Luca smiled at Jack. Jack gave him a look.

"How and why?" Jack managed to spit out.

"He will help us find Jake as long as Jake kills Uden."

"Who's-"

"Uden is a partly ascended being causing problems for my people and he was the original reason for Jake's creation." Luca replied casually. "I might even fix Jake in the end."

Jack nearly broke the guy's neck for that last comment. "Sam, can we talk in the kitchen, please." As Jack and Sam left, Jack thought of the irony, because Sam's late husband had also made some sort of comment Jack didn't like and right after he had asked Sam to talk with him in the kitchen. Though he didn't call her Sam he had called her Colonel.

"You don't trust him." Sam said instantly when they entered the kitchen.

"And what gave that away?"

"It's not like I trust him completely."

"Yeah, but you trust him a little bit too much."

"Sir!"

"Colonel!"

"I know that he seems-"

"Untrustworthy?

"Yes, but he is offering us what no one else is. And really he is the only one trying to help us."

"What about Daniel and Teal'c, forgot about them?"

"No! God no. Look, Sir, We take his deal and along the way we find a way to keep him for back stabbing us."

Jack looked down at the floor. She had called him Sir. He cursed himself. "I don't like him."

"You don't have to like him, just tolerate him." She replied, his eyes snapped up into her hers. He said he didn't like her late husband and she told him to tolerate him, to get to know him. Jack frowned. "What?" She asked.

"Is there something going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then his voice became a hushed whisper, "Between you and him."

Sam's eyes widened, "Nothing you don't know about."

"Really." Jack replied.

Sam sighed, she hadn't told him about Luca's identity here on Earth. That might actually clear something's up. "Sir, Luca is…"

"Luca is what, Colonel?"

Stopped and looked at him so angry. "You know what? Enough, Jack," She said his name with a hint of sting. He straightened up, a little shocked. "Luca was my husband; he played human and married me." Jack stared at her.

"W-what?"

"That's right. I still don't understand his full reasons, but part of it was to study us!"

"Us?" Jack squeezed out.

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied.

Then Luca walked in, "Are you two going to fight all day or do we have a deal?"

Jack turned to Luca with fury, "You married her to study us?"

Luca smiled, "Yes."

"Why?" Jack asked clenching his fists.

"Because you two hold a rather interesting combination of genes and life styles, because you two had an evolved relationship."

"Evolved?"

"Yes, Jack, evolved." He replied. "Simply put, you two loved each other enough that you didn't have to be together or say 'I love you' to know it. I discovered this shortly into our marriage ceremony. Especially when you twp shared one last look before she said I do." Jack O'Neill froze, his stomach was in knots and never had his head hurt so much. Sam looked away and leaned against the counter. After a moment Luca continued. "Further we felt that only you two would suffice for our needs."

"Did you think that with our special love that we would blindly let you torture and use our son?" Jack said suddenly.

"No, and we counted on a fight. We needed a fight."

Sam looked at him, "Why? What was so important about us fighting you?"

"Because than your son would fight harder to return to you."


	24. Chapter 24

Jake dragged his torn legs through the mud. Big, fat, hard drops of rain pounded him lower. Clutching his broken arm to his chest he pushed forward clenching his teeth and grunting. Finally he gave up and fell to his knees. He growled at the sharp pain in his arm. "Look what you have done!" He shouted at him self.

_It wasn't my fault. You're the one trying to kill everything._

"Shut up! You were no help! Always fighting me!"

_Isn't that my job?_

"Jake! Jake what a stupid name! We need a new one!"

_No, Jake is my name. Get your own…_

"What a second hand name. I bet he's your hero, isn't he?" There was silence. "ANSWER ME FAG!" His voice echoed but no response was given. He heard a craft and looking up he saw one landing. Picking himself up, he ran into the forest.

XXX

Sam exited the ship closely followed by Jack and Luca. Sam shivered. Jack looked down at her and raised a questioning face. She shook her head. Luca glanced between the two and smiled, his assumptions were right. He took out a doohickey as jack would call it. Examining it closely he turned to Sam. "He's heading North through dense forest. Probably saw us coming." Sam nodded and tightened her grip on her zat.

Jack left Sam's side for a moment and walked beside Luca. "How do you plan to get Jake to attack that other guy?"

"Actually I was going to attract that 'other guy' here."

"How?"

"Colonel O'Neill I know you well enough that if I tried to explain it. I would fry your brain."

"Oh." Jack replied and fell back beside Sam, "You know I never liked him."

Sam smiled, "I know."

"You knew and you still married him?"

She laughed and Jack smiled. Mission accomplished. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. He looked over at Luca who seemed happy enough pretending not to listen to their conversation. "What are you smiling about?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Nothing."

Jack glared at him, and then Sam gave Jack a look. He knew to leave it alone. "Yes, I still married him." Sam said trying to keep their conversation going.

"Why?"

"Because I liked him."

Jack smiled, "Fine." He said trying to make her feel guilty. Sam rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Luca stopped. "He is trying to out maneuver us."

"Okay." Jack replied. "So what's the plan?"

Luca smiled, "he won't be able to escape this planet."

"Okay?" Jack and Sam looked at Luca confused.

"The Star gate is buried. I don't know how, but it is and he can't use my ship. So…"

"Will you just say it already?" Jack asked impatiently.

"This is where the final battle is going to be." Luca pulled out a small box t\from under his cloak.

"Whoa, what?" Sam asked.

"It's now or never, as you would put it."

He put the box on the ground and pushed a button in his wrist band. The box opened and out of it a dark shadow swelled and stretched. Then it floated down and became the shape of Uden.

"You captured him in a box?" Sam asked exasperated.

"How do you think we started our studies of ascension?" Sam looked and Jack who didn't look that pleased.

"You will pay for this." Uden whispered.

"Oh please, the boy is trapped on this planet. Have it your way."

Even though Sam couldn't see it she knew Uden was smiling. "No. Don't!" Sam suddenly shouted. "He will kill Jake!"

"Maybe." Luca answered casually.

Uden then vanished. "You have to stop him!" Sam yelled at Luca.

"I can't now, besides Jake will most likely kill Uden."

"Uden is your son!" Sam shouted.

"Not anymore!" Luca shouted back. "If you won't help then you're staying here! Where you're out of the way!" Luca touched his wrist band again and a shield surrounded Jack and Sam. And then Luca was gone.

"Why didn't you help?" Sam asked turning her rage unto Jack.

"Because I knew this would happen."

"So you just let him do it?"

"Yep." Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Because I have this." Jack held up an identical wrist band to the one Luca wore.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked.

"Swiped it from the ship." Jack said casually. He pushed a button and the shield dropped. "Now we need a plan."

Sam straightened her self and replied. "Right, we should try to find Jake first. Warn him if we can."

"Yes, Luca seems to have semi-control over what's his name. We should get Luca too."

"Okay, where-ever Jake is Uden and Luca won't be too far behind." Jack nodded. "So I'll go to Jake and you can get to Uden and Luca."

"Sounds good. How do we find them?"

"Give me the wrist band."

Jack handed it over. Sam played with a few buttons until a screen popped out. There were two blinking lights close together and three in a row heading north. "There." Sam said and she showed it to Jack who nodded.

"Okay Jake, Uden, Luca." Jack said pointing each out.

"Exactly."

"Carter, we're not going to be able to catch up to them."

Sam smiled. "Sure we are." She pushed a couple of buttons and red light surrounded them. In seconds they were on a cliff looking over a field. Jake was visible and running away from a large shadow. Luca could be seen lurking in the forest edge.

Jack looked at Sam, "You can be rather scary with your big head meat, ya know that?"

Sam laughed, "Come on." She slapped the wrist band on her wrist and led the way down the cliff side.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack swiftly tore through the brush and created a steady enough path for Sam to follow. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins as he broke through the forest barrier just as the shadow whipped by and just in time for him to tackle Luca. Sam flew out after him and turned so fast jack never saw her feet touch the ground. He grabbed Luca by the collar and threw him over. "Stop him!" Jack yelled through clenched teeth.

"You are mistaken, Jack! I have no control over him!"

"You lie." Jack whispered as he pulled Luca into a tight head lock. "I'll snap your neck."

"Do it." Jack hesitated. "Too bad." Luca grabbed Jack and flipped him over at a speed that Jack forgot to hold onto Lucas head. Luca then kicked him several times in the stomach. He attempted one more but Jack grabbed his leg and pulled Luca forward. Luca crashed to the ground. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Sam's feet moved fast, she didn't know she could even move that fast. She knew she couldn't keep this up long. "Jake!" She called out to her son. He looked back and his eyes widened when he saw her. He swung around and dodged Uden. He grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She saw his other arm was limp by his side.

"I had to stop you!"

"You're foolish!" He yelled back. He pushed her to the side and into some grass just as a sharp black object pierced through his shoulder. His second arm fell limp to his side. Jake flew around and faced off with Uden.

"No where to run, boy!" Uden taunted.

"Look whose talking!" Jake shouted back.

It started to pour and the field soon turned into mud. Jack grabbed Luca by the arm and pulled him up, but not without allowing Luca to eat some mud first. "What do you mean you have no control?"

"I mean I trapped Uden in the box and now Jake has to kill him!"

Sam stood and pulled out her Zat. She had it ready. "Put your weapon down woman!" Uden yelled at her. "It has no effect here." Sam did not listen, she kept a poker face. Uden swarmed and flew at Jake who strategically stepped aside. They did this several times and all at once moving faster. Until Sam could only see blurs.

She heard splashing and she looked to see Luca and Jack running up. "I thought you were going to get him to stop Uden?" She shouted through the dense rain.

"He claims to have no control!"

"Then he's lying!"

"I am not!"

"Ugh!" Jake hit the ground hard. Sam tried to run over but both Luca and Jack grabbed her arm.

"He'll kill you." Luca said.

"Are we helpless observers then?" She asked dishearten.

"For now," Jack answered.

Jake rolled over in the mud, Uden nearly hit him. Jake jumped up and threw his whole body into Uden. There was a flash and the ground beneath their feet shifted. Jack caught Sam and threw her onto the land, but in doing so he fell over the edge into the newly forming crevices.

Luca threw his body to the ground and grabbed Jacks hand. Jack dangled above and open pit. He looked at Luca who merely offered his other hand. Jack took it. Sam moved beside Luca ready to help pull Jack up when Uden screamed. Sam whipped around. Jake had his arm stretched out, how he could make hi arm move again Sam didn't know. Uden however was trapped several feet in the air by a dark void.

That's when Sam noticed. Uden had returned to human form. He was naked, as seems the custom of descending, but his face was like Lucas, except he had dark green flaming hair and piercing red eyes. He screamed in pain again. Jake closed his hand into a fist. Sam left Luca just as Jack was coming to the edge.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at Jake, but he didn't. She tried to get close to him but a barrier prevented her. Then white flaming balls surrounding Jake. He growled at then and tightened his grip. Uden screamed in pain and then vanished into a white ball that had been circling him.

Now the ones surrounding Jake were attacking him. "Hey!" Sam turned to Luca. "A little help?" Luca's grip was going. Sam ran over to them and grabbed Jack's other hand. Sam and Luca pulled but something else was pulling down. Then suddenly Jack was yanked from Sam's grasped so hard that she fell in after him.

_Way down, way down_

Jack felt the cold rushing past him. The crevice seemed to get smaller and more rectangular. He saw roots and things he didn't expect this deep. He had been falling so long he wondered if he ever was going to hit the bottom.

_  
Way down, way down _

Sam twisted her body around so she didn't have to see the bottom come at her. But as she did she say a huge flash of white light, like a giant explosion. She panicked, did they kill Jake? Luca was gone once the light faded. Then she was completely surrounded by darkness and she let her tears flow.

_  
Way down, way down_

Finally Jack hit the bottom with a sickening hollow thud. The wind was knocked from him but he managed to count no broken bones. This was odd a fall like that should have killed him. He blinked a couple of times and realized he was in a rectangular hole, there were many stars visible. Then six feet above him he saw a worried Daniel peek over the edge.

"Jack?" Daniel called down worried. Jack looked to his side and realized he had fallen onto a beautiful oak casket. Sam's casket. Then there was a giant flash of white light.

_  
Way down, way down_

Jack and Sam were in complete darkness. Neither aware that they other was beside them. A deep voice rang out and echoed around them. Sam didn't understand the language, but she knew what they were saying. They were ascended; one of their own took human form. Something about Uden, then something about Jake. Jake would be alright, but he needed to stay with them. Jake would come back some day, hopefully. Jake is sorry for your pain. Sam frowned. Then the final words came out, "All will be erased, all will be set right, and will forget but you."

Another flash of white light and both Sam and Jack were standing. It was night, there were candles, and people in chairs looking ahead concerned. A priest and SG-1 were surveying a hole. That's when Jack noticed a hand interlaced with his own. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Sam.

Sam searched the crowd for Luca. He could not be seen. If this was her funeral where was Luca? That's when she felt Jacks hand. She glanced at it. His left with her right, then she looked at her left hand. No wedding band to be seen.

_  
Way down..._

That's when the crowd heard something behind them. "What's going on?" A simple question, in a simple curious voice. Daniel whipped around to see Jack standing beside Sam holding her hand. There was a long silence before Daniel answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

AN: Okay don't panic its not over yet there is at least, one possibly two more chapters depending in your comments and how I feel. Because you see after math is important especially in a story like this. 


	26. Chapter 26

How long had it been? How long had she locked herself away? No one could talk to her, not even Jack, especially not Jack. No one understood why, or how. No one but Jack remembered why and he could offer no comfort to her. She wouldn't let him. Jack sat outside her house. On her porch…

He barely noticed Daniel sit beside him. "Hey." Daniel greeted.

"Hey." Jack replied. There was a long silence.

"What happened?"

"Too much," Jack replied.

"Helpful." Jack grunted a response. "Seriously though, what happened?"

"She was married."

Daniel looked at Jack, "To you?"

Jack shook his head, "No some guy." He looked over at Daniel, "You don't remember."

"Remember? Jack it never happened, unless in secret or something?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope there was a big ceremony, all her family and the SGC was there."

"Uh huh."

Jack growled, "Don't give me a response like that!"

"Well how do you want me to respond? You're talking about a wedding that never happened. You're talking about Sam marrying an imaginary guy."

"Maybe they erased it."

"What?"

"The Ancients or who ever they are."

"Are you saying the Ancients erased this marriage from our memories and that's why she's in there?" Daniel asked pointing at the house.

"No, Daniel I'm saying the marriage was the whole start. The guy was an alien who was studying Sam… and me. Our relationship, our genes and I don't know." Daniel raised an eyebrow. "His people created an ascended monster and they use Sam and me to create a kid that could kill it." Daniel gaped at him. "You don't remember?" Jack shouted. "You don't remember Sam and I being beamed into the funeral, us being quarantined, and Thor finding out Sam was pregnant?"

"Sam's pregnant?"

"No! I don't know! She locked herself away remember?"

"Jack…"

"Daniel I'm not crazy, and I don't think they were Ancients. They were some other Ascended beings. They took Jake and then erased your memories!"

"Who's Jake?" Daniel asked calmly.

"Our son!" Daniel looked at him, "Not you and me, Sam and me!" Jack stood up and walked a couple of feet away. "She locked her self in there because she feels guilty. She feels this way because she couldn't and I couldn't save Jake. All we could do is watch that monster kill him and then have some ascended moron tell us all is well."

"Jack…"

"What?" Jack shouted.

"I believe you." Jack stopped and stared at Daniel. "We don't know the abilities of ascended beings and I don't remember them either. It is possible this happened. It would explain Sam."

Jack sat back down beside Daniel. "Thank you."

"Now, what do we do about Sam?"

"I don't know. I've been sitting here for four maybe five days trying to figure that out."

"Actually you've been here for six."

"Oh, by the way thanks for the snacks they helped."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Jake?"

"Yes?"

"You have to go inside."

"Daniel I tried its locked."

"Jack the window on the second floor is open."

"It is?"

"Yep."

Jack got up and walked in front of the house. He looked up at the windows and saw one open slightly. Jack walked around her house a couple of times looking for a way up. He scratched his head and looked around. That's when he saw her neighbor coming off his ladder. "Hey, could I borrow that for a moment?"

Within minutes Jack got up onto the roof and walked to the window. He gently pulled out the screen and passed it down to Daniel. Then he pushed the window open further and threw himself into the house. He was in a library of sorts. There were plenty of book shelves filled with books and a desk in the corner with a computer. He quietly left the room and looked around. The house hardly looked lived in. It was neat and clean as always, but it didn't look lived in. He followed the hall and opened the first door her found. It was a bathroom, Sam wasn't in there.

He walked past a small table with a phone on it, it was unplugged. First sign of life right there, Jack thought. He opened another door and found a spare bedroom. Sam wasn't there either. Finally he came to the last door. He opened it. This room was dark. This room looked trashed. There were things everywhere. Jack knew most of the mess was made out of anger. On the bed he saw Sam sleeping.

Even in her peaceful state he could see how torn she was. There were streaks down her face and her eyes were a little red from crying. He carefully and quietly walked over to her. He sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. He knew she couldn't be dead because she was warm and he could see her chest slowly rise and fall. Jack stroked her cheek gently. In her sleep she pulled away and made a soft sound. Jack smiled.

"Sam…" He whispered. She moved slightly and stretched a little. She opened her eyes slightly and closed them again.

"Jack."

Jack smiled. "Sorry I disturbed you." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Sam then sat up and looked at Jack. "How did you get in?"

"I borrowed a ladder and crawled through a window."

"Why?"

"Carter, you've been in here for a week. You have to come out some time."

"No I don't." She objected.

"You have to move on!"

"How easy for you, you already have."

Jack stood up angrily. "This is the second son I've lost and it isn't any easier for me. It's harder because once again I couldn't have stopped it!"

Sam looked away, "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"In pain, I know." Jack sat back down. "Sam, you have to keep going."

"I know, it's just hard. No one remembers anything, not even him."

"I do, and you do. That's all that matters." She let a couple of tears go. "Look, this… this isn't what he would have wanted."

"I know…" She stopped.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What day is it?"

"February 25, why?"

"At this point I was seven months pregnant with him."

Jack looked at her surprised and then he looked at her stomach. "You're-"

"I know, but something has been bothering me. Its part of the reason why I needed to be alone for a while."

"What?"

"Do you remember what that voice said about Uden and Jake?"

"Uden was going to be returned… at least I think that's what they said."

"Yeah, sounds right. Jake would live again. That's what they said."

"Okay?"

"How long would ascended beings take to decide something?"

"I don't know?"

"Right, because time is irrelevant there."

"Huh?"

"Jack, they hoped he would come back. What if he made that decision?" What if we were sent back to this point for a reason?"

"To do what?" Jack asked feeling something was coming. Sam grabbed him and pushed him down and kissed him. He starred at her for several long minutes.

"Whoa!"

"Jack, some rules are meant to be broken."

"No it's not that."

"What then?"

"Well you didn't give me time to tell you I resigned as soon as I got back to Washington." Sam stared at him, "And you did give me time to give you this." He pulled out a small black box. She opened it and smiled.

"Was this your idea of a proposal?"

He laughed, "Actually I was going to get on one knee, but you know bad knees and all." She laughed. He took her hand and slipped the ring on. "I guess that's a yes, right?"

"Yes." She said almost in tears. He kissed her.

"Come on; let's get out of here and go get dinner or something." He got up. "Besides I left poor Daniel outside. He's going to think you killed me." She laughed and grabbed some clothes to get changed. He smiled to himself and left the room. "I'll be outside!" He shouted to her. He unlocked her front door and opened it.

Daniel jumped up as soon as he heard the door open. Jack smiled at him. "Danny boy, you can report back to the SGC and tell everyone Sam's going to be fine." Jack walked to his car. Daniel followed him.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm starting my car."

"Yeah, I can see that, why?"

"Well I have to take her to dinner somehow. Now scoot!" Daniel smiled and shook his head, sometimes he never understood what magic Jack had over Sam. Or Sam had over Jack. Jack waved to Daniel as Daniel drove away. Then laughing to him self about the shock the world would get when he announced his engagement to Sam. But then again would it be a shock? After all their love was obvious to aliens they didn't know. Well they would have to see. Jack turned around and saw Sam locking her front door. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." She answered and together they drove away.

* * *

A/N: And that is it. Thank you to all who read this and thank you to those who reviewed. You have been a pleasure to write for.


End file.
